Das Buch des Schicksals
by Nilanne
Summary: Ein neues Stück der Geschichte ist online und bald folgt das nächste! Ich hoffe, die Geschichte zweimonatlich zu erweitern. Würde mich freuen über eure Kommentare. Kritik ist herzlich willkommen!
1. Prolog

Haupttext **_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Stargate. This is a none-profit text! 

_Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Stargate. Dieser Text ist vollkommen unkommerziell!_

**_Autor: _**Nilanne (alanna@wizardpost.zzn.com) 

**_Warnung: _**Diese Geschichte enthält die graphische Darstellung von Gewalt! Für Personen, die jünger als 13 Jahre sind oder damit nicht zurechtkommen, ist sie demnach nicht geeignet! 

**_Bewertung: _**PG-13 

**_Kategorie: _**Spin Off 

*********************************************************************************************** 

~Prolog~ 

Ca'ari saß auf der schlichten Holzbank. Ihr Mann hatte sie gemacht, genauso wie das Haus, in dem sie seit ihrer Flucht hierher lebten. Auch wenn sie alles verloren hatte, dachte sie, so hatte sie doch noch ihr Leben, ihren Gefährten und ihr Kind, daß sie unter Qualen zur Welt gebracht hatte. Ihre Augen schauten in unendlicher Zufriedenheit auf das Baby. Ihre Arme umschlossen den kleinen Körper, gaben ihm Wärme und Geborgenheit. Sie hatte es retten können, nur das zählte. 

Die junge Mutter erschrak, als ihr Mann aus der Tür neben ihr trat. Beruhigend legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Der Schecken saß noch immer zu tief, um sich sicher fühlen zu können. 

"Es tut mir Leid." , wisperte er, "Das alles tut mir unendli-" Sachte legte sie einen Finger auf seine Lippen. 

"Laß uns vergessen, was geschehen ist, versprich es mir." 

A'nec nickte; obwohl es ihm nicht leicht fiel, würde er es tun, seiner Frau und dem Kind zu Liebe. Schweigend richteten sie ihren Blick gen Himmel. Einer dieser Sterne, dieser winzigen leuchtenden Punkte dort oben, war einmal ihre Heimat gewesen. Doch die Goa'uld hatten alles und jeden vernichtet außer ihnen, den letzten Überlebenden eines sehr alten Volkes. Nichts als Schmerz und Elend war verblieben - alles war tot oder lag im aussichtslosen Kampf um das letzte Fünkchen Leben. 

Sie hatten den Weg durch den verbotenen Lichtkreis gewählt, in dem guten Wissen, daß dieses längst vergessene Tor sie ebenso an einen Ort zu bringen vermochte, der ihren Verfolgern Untertan war. Die Goa'uld hatten sie über Hunderte von Welten gejagt. Jedes Mal hatte Ca'ari sich gefragt, warum sie das taten, warum sie die letzten beiden der Ta jagten. 

Selbst vor einigen Stunden hatte sie es nicht gewußt. ... 

A'nec lächelte beklommen. Seine Augen waren glasig. Hatte er geweint? 

"Kannst du mich noch lieben, nachdem, was ich getan habe?" 

Die junge Frau war nicht überrascht, als sie diese Frage hörte. Sie dachte einen Moment lang nach, hob ihren Kopf und blickte ihn an. "Du hast mir nie richtig erzählt, was passiert ist." 

Seine Augen glänzten traurig. 

"Und alles was du mir über dich erzählt hast, war eine Lüge, oder nicht? Ich bin mir ehrlich gesagt nicht sicher, was ich momentan empfinde. Ich weiß es einfach nicht!" Ca'ari stand auf und brachte das Baby in die Hütte. 

A'nec fühlte sich schwach, hilflos und verlassen. Er hatte das einzige Wesen, das er je geliebt hatte, belogen und das war der Preis dafür. Eine Träne rann seine Wange hinunter, doch er wischte sie nicht weg. Der Schmerz, den er jetzt empfand, war nicht zu vergleichen mit Ca'aris, und das wußte er nur zu genau. A'nec versuchte nicht, ihn zu verdrängen, weil er sich selbst strafen wollte. 

Doch bald überwältigte ihn der Schlaf, vor dem er sich Abend für Abend fürchtete, weil ihn jede Nacht die gleichen Alpträume quälten. Doch selbst die tiefe Angst davor bewahrte ihn nicht vor der Dunkelheit, die ihn unbarmherzig mit ihrer Schwärze umfing und in die Tiefe eines Traums hinabzog. 


	2. Erinnerungen (A)

Haupttext **_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Stargate". This is a none-profit text! 

_Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Stargate". Dieser Text ist vollkommen unkommerziell!_

**_Autor: _**Nilanne (alanna@wizardpost.zzn.com) 

**_Warnung: _**Diese Geschichte enthält die graphische Darstellung von Gewalt! Für Personen, die jünger als 13 Jahre sind oder damit nicht zurechtkommen, ist sie demnach nicht geeignet! 

**_Bewertung: _**PG-13 

**_Kategorie: _**Spin Off 

**_Teil:_** Dies ist die erste Hälfte von Teil 1. Die Geschichte besteht insgesamt aus 3 Teilen (+ Prolog, Zwischenkapitel, Epilog). 

*********************************************************************************************** 

~Erster Teil: Erinnerungen~ 

~ ~ 

"Laß es, bitte! Ich flehe dich an, A'nec.", schrie Mee aufgebracht. 

Aber ich ignorierte ihn einfach und schritt zielstrebig weiter den Gang entlang. Vor einigen Tagen hatte ich diesen merkwürdigen Korridor gefunden und er hatte meine Neugier geweckt. 

_Welche Geheimnisse dort wohl verborgen waren?_

Meine Hand glitt über die Oberfläche der Wand. Sie war glatt und fugenlos, schien hier und dort Risse zu haben. Fasziniert drang ich weiter vor. Mein Bruder fuchtelte noch immer wild mit den Armen und redete auf mich ein. 

"Was?", fragte ich geistesabwesend. 

"Es ist verboten", wiederholte Mee energisch. 

"Wer sagt das?" 

" Der hohe Rat, die Priester, unsere Eltern - _jeder_ Ta!" 

Eigentlich hatte er Recht. Jeder in unserem Volk kannte die alten Legenden über die Geschichte der Ta. Mehr als hundertmal hatte meine Mutter sie erzählt. 

So begann Mee, der beinahe jede Legende unseres Volkes auswendig konnte, nun sorgfältig jedes Wort der Geschichte wiederzugeben: "... Und die Götter ließen Blitze vom Himmel regnen. Bäume brannten, Mauern fielen und begruben alles unter sich. Schmerz und Qual überflutete die Welt. Das Land begann im Meer zu versinken. Weder Zauber noch Waffe konnte die Herren der Nacht besiegen oder den stetigen Untergang verhindern. Und ein große Heere von Dämonen mit schlangengleichen Antlitzen folgte und Schlug eine breite Schneise der Zerstörung. Sie töteten die Alten und die Kranken sowie alle Widerstandleistenden, nahmen Frauen und Kinder mit sich, verschleppten sie. Doch _Jo'ran_, der Retter des Ta-Volkes, öffnete-" Mein Brunder verstummte jäh. 

Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrten wir beide gebannt nach vorn. 

Ich lief los, rannte plötzlich. 

"_... den Kreis aus Licht! _" ,vollendete ich strahlend, "Das _steinerne Portal_, das vom Anbeginn der Zeit an existierte. Und durch dieses _Portal_ geleitete Jo'ran alle Verbliebenen zu einer neuen Heimat!" 

Zitternd vor Erregung fuhren meine Finger über einen Teil des gigantischen Steinringes. 

Mein Leben schien verändert und einen neuen Sinn zu haben. 

_Jo'rans Lichtkreis, das war er zweifellos! _

Aufgeregt umrundete ich das Monument, den Beweis, daß die Legenden nicht vollkommen der Wahrheit entsprachen. 

"_A'nec_! Bleib stehen! Du darfst es nicht anfassen. Weißt du nicht mehr, was Jo'ran tat, nachdem er hierherkam?" 

"Es heißt, daß er das Portal vergrub mit einer Warnung. Mutter hat sie uns lernen lassen: _,Wenn dieser Kreis jemals wieder geöffnet wird, dann wird er großen Schaden bringen über unser Volk. Die zornigen Götter werden kommen und die Ta ausrotten bis auf den Letzten. Dann wird es kein Entkommen mehr geben' _lablabla und so weiter." 

Mein kleiner Bruder blickte mich entrüstet an. 

"Was soll das! Verdammt noch mal, du bist _neunzehn_, aber du benimmst dich wie ein bockiger Sechsjähriger!", schrie er wütend, "Du übertrittst nicht nur das Gebot, von Vermächtnissen die Finger zu lassen, nein, du schändest auch noch unsere Geschichte." 

"Aber Mee, sieh dir das doch mal genau an. Fällt dir nichts auf? Das sind alles nur Legenden, die man uns erzählt hat und nicht die Wahrheit. Ist das Tor etwa begraben? Außerdem sagt nicht _eines_ dier Ammenmärchen, daß Geschichtsforschung und Wahrheitsfindung verboten sind, _oder_?", argumentierte ich. Eigentlich war mir nicht bewußt, was ich tat oder sagte, ich war einfach nur besessen von dem Gedanken, durch den Lichtkreis zu gehen und die "Alte Heimat" zu erkunden. Über die Gefahren, die eine solche Reise mit sich bringen würde, über die Sorge meiner Eltern, die Rage, in die der hohe Rat geraten würde, der mich wahrscheinlich als Volksverräter verurteilen würde, über alle Warnungen und Geschichten, die, wie ich erkannte, doch nur teilweise der Wahrheit zu entspringen schienen, machte ich mir keinerlei Gedanken. 

"Geh, wenn du willst. Ich bleibe noch etwas." Meine Lippen umspielte ein triumphierendes Lächeln. 

Mee drehte sich wutschnaubend auf dem Absatz um und stapfte Richtung Ausgang zurück. 

"Du bist ja _verrückt_!", hallte seine Stimme den Korridor entlang. 

Ich schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf - Wie recht er doch hatte. Ich war verrückt, verrückt und besessen von diesem Tor. 

~~ 

Ich lag auf dem Boden in der Mitte des Raumes zwischen dem steinernen Oval und der pultartigen Steuerkonsole. Mein blick glitt über die kuppelförmige Decke, die mit zahlreichen fremden Symbolen übersät war. 

_Was sie wohl bedeuteten?_ _Waren es Warnungen oder die Legenden der Ta in einer alten, längst vergessenen Schrift? Oder waren es Beschreibungen von Orten, zu denen man reisen konnte?_

Ich konnte es mir nicht vorstellen. Es gab zu viele Möglichkeiten, von denen ich nicht einmal zu träumen wagte. 

Sicherlich gab es diese Zeichen auch weiter unten an den Wänden, wo ich sie mir von Nahem ansehen konnte. Also stand ich auf und ging zur Seite des Raumes hinüber. 

Der Stein war poliert, glänzte aber nicht mehr. Die Zeit hatte ihn stumpf werden lassen und Staub sammelte sich in den Unebenheiten. Erst in circa drei Metern Höhe, dort wo die Decke sich zu wölben begann, schimmerte das Gestein wieder und die Symbole waren deutlich zu erkennen. Der restliche Teil der Wand war unbeschrieben. 

Ich tastete über die fugenlose Oberfläche, von der der Staub aufwallte und mich wie Nebel einhüllte. Plötzlich verspürte ich einen rasenden Schmerz in meiner Hand. Reflexartig schnellte sie zurück. Der aufgewirbelte Schmutz legte sich allmälig und gab den Blick frei. Eine nicht allzu tiefer, stark blutender Schnitt zog sich über die Fläche meiner linken Hand. Sekunden vergingen ohne jegliche Regung. 

Ein silbriges Blinken, das vor mir aus der Wand drang, riß mich dann jedoch aus der Starre. Vergessen waren für diesen Moment Schmerz und Verwundung; was zählte war diese Entdeckung. 

Vorsichtig näherte ich mich dem schimmernden Objekt. Die Spitze ragte nur wenige Millimeter aus der Wand und war extrem scharf, was der Zustand meiner linken Hand bewies. 

Ich öffnete meine Umhängetasche und holte ein Messer heraus. Behutsam schob ich die Klinge in den schmalen Schlitz, in dem das Objekt steckte. Weiter und weiter trieb ich die Scheide in die Wand hinein, bis die Messerspitze plötzlich gegen etwas hartes stieß. Mit einem sanften Ruck schob ich es zur Seite. Auf einmal begann die Erde für einige Sekunden zu beben und mit einem grollenden Geräusch schob sich wie von Geisterhand ein Teil der Wand zur Seite. 

Klirrend fiel der fremdartige Gegenstand zu Boden. Ich kniete nieder und betrachtete, was ich zu Tage gefördert hatte: Es handelte sich um eine rechteckige Platte aus Kristall, deren scharfkantige Ränder mit einer feinen Metallschicht überzogen waren. Wozu sie gut war, konnte ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. 

Später war noch genug Zeit, um das heraus zu finden. Also nahm ich den flachen, geschliffenen Kristall und schob ihn vorsichtig in meine Tasche. 

Dann fiel die Öffnung der Wand in mein Blickfeld. Aufgeregt untersuchte ich die Nische, die sich vor wenigen Sekunden vor mir aufgetan hatte. Dahinter herrschte tiefste Dunkelheit, die alles in eine unendliche Schwärze tauchte. 

Ich zögerte für einen Moment. 

_Sollte ich wirklich hinein gehen_? 

Spontan tat ich einige schnelle Schritte nach vorn. Weiter, immer weiter hastete ich den engen Gang entlang, der urplötzlich im Nichts endete. Ich schien in einen riesigen Raum gelangt zu sein, denn das Geräusch meiner Schritte hallte laut wieder. Mit meiner Rechten tastete ich nach der Wand, die sich irgendwo neben mir befinden mußte. 

An den Fingerspitzen spürte ich ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln, als ich die glatte Oberfläche des Steins berührte. Mit einem leisen Summen blitzte eine Lampe in der Mitte des Raumes auf, die das Zentrum des Zimmers in sanftes Dämmerlicht einhüllte. 

Davor befand ich ein schmales steinernes Pult, auf dem etwas zu liegen schien. Als ich näher kam, erkannte ich, daß es sich um ein Buch handelte. Ich blies die dicke Staubschicht beiseite und streckte meine Hand danach aus, als plötzlich Geräusche vom anderen Ende des Ganges an mein Ohr drangen. 

_Sie waren hier!_

Mee mußte mich verraten haben. 

Eilig ergriff ich das Buch und verließ den Raum in Richtung Lichtkreis. Als ich das Tor nach wenigen Sekunden erreichte, war ich überrascht niemanden dort vorzufinden. 

Verwirrt wanderte mein Blick durch den ganzen Raum. 

Zum ersten Mal fiel mir ein Schalter auf, der sich direkt neben der Öffnung des Korridors, an dessen Ende ich das Tor entdeckt hatte, befand. 

Erneut hörte ich Laute aus ihm dringen 

_Sie hatten sich genähert, würden in wenigen Minuten bei mir sein._

Verzweifelt rannte ich zu dem Hebel hinüber und hoffte, er würde mich vor den aufgebrachten Verfolger schützen. Mit aller Kraft zog ich ihn nach unten. 

Nichts geschah. 

Am Ende des Ganges sah ich Mee, meine Eltern und einige Ältestenräte, die mit hastigen Schritten näher kamen. Ich wußte, daß sie das Tor zerstörten, wenn jetzt nicht ein Wunder geschehen würde. 

Noch einmal zerrte ich an dem Schalter, hoffte darauf, daß sich etwas tat. 

Und wirklich: Mit einem unglaublichen Tosen schob sich eine massive Steinplatte vor den Eingang des Raumes und versperrte so den Verfolgern im letzten Moment den Weg. 

~~ 

Mein erleichterter Seufzer hallte durch den ganzen Raum. Ewigkeiten verstrichen in diesem kurzen Moment, jenem Sekundenbruchteil, der mein Innerstes mit tiefer Zufriedenheit ausfüllte. Daß ich lächelte, wurde mir erst wenig später bewußt. Langsam ließ ich mich an der kühlen Oberfläche der Wand zu Boden gleiten, um etwas von der Aufregung auszuruhen. 

Ich schloß die Augen und blickte ich die Weite Dunkelheit meines Bewußtseins, die vor mir lag. Zurück konnte ich nicht mehr, nur noch vorwärts, durch dieses gewaltige Tor. __

_Doch wie benutzte man es? Würde ich wirklich in die "alte Heimat" kommen?_

Verwirrt schüttelte ich diese hinderlichen Gedanken ab. Sicher würde es mir gelingen, das Portal zu den Sternen aufzuschließen. Mir fehlte gewissermaßen nur der _Schlüssel_ dazu. 

Grübelnd erhob ich mich und durchforschte aufmerksam den schwach beleuchteten Raum. __

_Woher kam eigentlich dieses Licht?_ Ich drehte mich, suchte nach dessen Ursprung. Mein Blick fiel auf das steinerne Pult einige Meter vor mir. Auf dessen Oberfläche flackerte unregelmäßig ein riesenhafter, orangefarbener Quarz. Sein Licht erhellte den Stein ringsum und ließ mich erstaunen: In zwei Stufen waren um den leuchtenden Kristall Symbole eingraviert. Ich trat an die Konsole heran, fuhr aufgeregt mit den Fingern über die fremden Zeichen. Meine Haut schliff über deren Konturen. Die einzelnen Formen waren durch Linien, die senkrecht zu den beiden Symbolstufen verliefen, sauber von einander abgegrenzt. Fasziniert lehnte ich mich nach vorn, um besser sehen zu können. Plötzlich gab ein Teil der Oberfläche unter meiner Hand nach. Zu Tode erschreckt riß ich die Arme in die Luft und stierte auf das Pult. An der Stelle, wo sich eben meine Finger befunden hatten, glühte im selben Farbton wie der Quarz eines der Symbole. Anscheinend waren die einzelnen Teile _Tasten!_

Auf einmal erinnerte ich mich an das, was ich gedacht hatte, als ich dieses steinerne Objekt vor dem Tor zum ersten Mal sah, nämlich, daß es als eine Art _Steuerelement_ dienen könnte. 

_Aber wie viele Zeichen mußte man wählen und in welcher Reihenfolge?_

Fragend schaute ich auf jenes fremde Rad in der Hoffnung, daß es mir Antwort geben könnte. 

Ich wählte ein zweites Symbol, den Blick noch immer fest auf den steinernen Kreis vor mir gerichtet. Der innere Teil bewegte sich ruckartig, kam jedoch wenige Sekunden darauf wieder zum Stillstand. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Das freudige Gefühl in mir endete augenblicklich und stürzte jäh in einen unermeßlich tiefen Abgrund. 

Plötzlich flackerte das schwache Licht des Quarzes, die einzige Lichtquelle des Raumes, wild auf und erlosch schließlich ganz. 

Zweifel und Angst begannen, mich zu überwältigen, als die Dunkelheit mich umschloß. __

_War alles vergeblich gewesen? Würde ich hier sterben? Ich war ja nicht einmal in der Lage, den Schalter zu finden, der die Tür ins Freie öffnete! _

Nervös und wütend fing ich an meine Tasche zu durchwühlen. Irgendetwas brauchbares mußte doch darin zu finden sein. Die scharfe Kristallplatte darin schnitt meine Hände bei jeder Bewegung, die ich mit ihnen machte. Den Schmerz ignorierend suchte ich weiter. Mit etwas Mühe förderte ich ein Feuerzeug zu Tage. 

Ich lachte triumphierend und nutzte es sofort. Genug Licht um den Schalter zu finden erzeugte es bei weitem nicht, aber der Schein der Flamme reichte immerhin aus, um sich im Raum zu orientieren. Sicher ließ sich hier auch irgendwo etwas finden, woraus ich eine Fackel machen konnte. Langsam durchquerte ich die Halle, immer bedacht, das Feuer nicht durch eine ruckartige Bewegung oder einen Windhauch verlöschen zu lassen. Doch als ich die Wand endlich erreicht hatte, schwand das winzige Licht zusehends. Der Brennstoff ging scheinbar zu Ende! 

Ich rang erneut mit der Verzweiflung, die mich zu übermannen suchte, als ich plötzlich einen schwachen Lichtschimmer nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt wahrnahm. Je näher ich kam, desto heller wurde das geheimnisvolle Leuchten, das aus der Wand zu dringen schien. __

_Natürlich, Es war die Nische, hinter der ich den zweiten Raum gefunden hatte! Warum hatte ich nicht schon früher daran gedacht?_

Ich folgte dem schmalen Tunnel, bis ich beim Ursprung des Lichtes angekommen war. Hier hatte sich nichts verändert, wie ich enttäuscht feststellen mußte. Ich hatte es mir gewünscht, aber immer noch befand sich im Inneren nur die Lichtquelle und das Pult, auf dem das ledergebundene Buch gelegen hatte. Vielleicht konnte es mir sagen, wie man den sagenumwobenen Lichtkreis aktivierte. 

~~ 

Ich setzte mich auf den kalten, feuchten Steinboden direkt neben die Leuchte und überlegte kurz, wo ich es verstaut hatte, als ich den Raum fluchtartig verlassen mußte. Es war in meiner Hosentasche, erinnerte ich mich schließlich und zog ich das kleine Buch _sachte_ heraus, damit ich es nicht beschädigte. Schließlich hatte es unzählige Jahre hier verbracht, was man dem Papier und dem Umschlag auch anmerkte. Ehrfurchtsvoll strichen meine Finger über den Einband aus dunkelbraunem Leder, in den etwas eingeprägt worden zu sein schien. Mit Mühe entzifferte ich die ersten drei Buchstaben. "J - O - R ... _Jo'ran?!_ Ist das möglich?", fragte ich mich selbst, "Sicher, es kann nicht anders sein. Wer sonst sollte es hier hinterlassen haben, wenn nicht er?" 

Vorsichtig schlug ich die erste Seite auf. Das Papier war vergilbt, die Tinte verblichen und die Worte kaum noch lesbar. Ich blätterte weiter, in der Hoffnung, irgendwo eine brauchbare Passage im Text zu finden. Doch der Großteil der Buchstaben war wohl mit der Zeit verwaschen und undeutlich geworden, ähnelte so kaum noch der Ta-Schrift. 

Endlich fand ich eine Seite, die bemerkenswert gut erhalten war. Der obere Abschnitt des Textes war in der selben fremden Schrift abgefasst, die auch die Decke des größeren Raumes verzierte, in dem der Lichtkreis stand. Aber nach und nach gingen diese Symbole in die Buchstaben über, die ich kannte und mühelos lesen konnte. 

" ... Deshalb habe ich dieses Buch hinterlassen, damit, wenn alle Gefahr durch die _Goa'uld_ gebannt ist, mein Volk nach Hause zurückkehren kann. Ich hoffe inständig, daß es von den Ta gefunden wird und nicht dem Feind in die Hände fällt. _K'haret_ hat den Überlebenden mit seiner Warnung mehr Angst eingeflößt, als vielleicht gut ist. Sicher sollte seine Predigt abschreckend wirken und Reisen durch das Sternentor für die nächsten ein- bis zweihundert Jahre verhindern, aber ich bete trotzdem darum, daß jemand den Mut besitzen wird, das Siegel aufzubrechen und meine Leute heimzuführen. Was ist wenn der _Krieg_ dann noch immer nicht vorbei ist? Dieser Gedanke ängstigt mich immer wieder aufs Neue. Vielleicht wäre es sinnvoll, wenn zu erst jemand durch das Tor geht, damit er sich ein Bild von der Lage machen kann. ... Ich bin zuversichtlich, was die _Reparatur am Steuerelement_ angeht. Mit Hilfe der _Skizzen_ wird es sicher den Ta gelingen es wieder in Stand zu setzen. Man wird fragen, warum ich das wichtigste Teil demontiert habe und wie ich den Planeten trotzdem verlassen konnte. Ich mußte Reisen in die erste Ta-Welt für die nächsten Jahre verhindern, also unterbrach ich die Stromzufuhr zum Lichtkreis und benutzte die Restenergie für meine Flucht von hier. Ich will nicht vorenthalten, warum ein Angriff der Goa'uld erfolgte, als ich noch in der alten Heimat weilte. Nun, ich muß gestehen, daß die Invasion nur aus einem Grund begann: _Apophis_, einer der _Systemlords_, war auf der Jagd nach K'haret, den ich versteckte und nicht ausliefern wollte, weil das den Tod von Millionen Lebewesen zur Folge gehabt hätte. Nur deshalb wurde unsere Heimat überfallen. Ich weiß, daß ihr mich für meine Entscheidung, mein eigenes Volk zu opfern, um unzählige andere zu schützen, hassen werdet und das zurecht. Ich wußte es damals nicht besser und als ich begriff, was geschehen würde, wurde mir klar, welchen Verbrechen ich an den Ta verübte. Auch die Rettung von ungefähr fünfzehntausend meines Volkes kann meine Tat nicht ungeschehen machen. Die Schuld die auf mir lastet, ist zu groß, um mir je zu vergeben. ... 

Ich beschloß deshalb, für die Ta zu kämpfen und die Schlage Apophis zu vertreiben. Darum gehe ich zurück und werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun. 

Ich bitte euch: Befolgt meine Ratschläge und lest in diesem Buch, das ich als mein Erbe hinterlassen, um mich etwas verstehen zu können ..." 

Der Klang meiner Stimme verhallte allmählich. Ich hatte jedes Wort laut ausgesprochen, wußte jedoch nicht wieso. "Vielleicht, weil es mein _Schicksal_ ist ..." , lautete die Antwort, die ich mir selbst auf jene ungestellte Frage, die in meinem Kopf herumspukte, gab. 

Ich blickte auf die nächste Seite von Jor'ans Buch und fand dort etwas, daß mich noch viel mehr als seine Botschaft erstaunen ließ: Pläne der Kontrollanlage! 

Noch erstaunter wurde ich, als das fehlende Puzzleteilchen, das dazu nötig war, auf einer der Zeichnungen wieder erkannte, nämlich den flachen glasartigen Gegenstand, der mir den Weg in diesen Raum gewiesen hatte. Es war kein Zweifel mehr möglich, alles, was ich brauchte war diese kristallene Platte in das Pult einzusetzen und schon würde ich diesen trostlosen Ort verlassen können! 

Dem Plan folgte eine Reihe von Abbildungen, die die Montage des gläsernen Elementes zeigten. Unter jeder der Teilskizzen, die das Steuerpult detailliert darstellten, wurde alles, was man tun mußte, genau erklärt. Gierig sog ich die Inhalte jener kleinen Texte in mich auf, genoß meine Entdeckung, die mich endlich von hier fort zu bringen vermochte. 

Ich würde der Späher sein, über den Jo'ran geschrieben hatte, und zugleich auch der Botschafter meines Volkes! Stolz und Triumph gaben mir neuen Mut und beflügelten mich zu kühnen Träumen über die "Alte Heimat" . __

_Wie würde es dort sein?_

Übermütig schwebte mein Geist in neue ungeahnte Sphären, die Teil meiner Zukunft sein würden. 

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen betrachtete ich das nächste Blatt in _"Jo'rans Erbe"_ , auf dem die Kombination der Zeichen (_die Adresse?_), die man wählen mußte, kunstvoll aufgezeichnet worden war. Fest entschlossen, das Tor in Stand zu setzen, steckte ich das kleine Buch in meine Tasche zurück und begann nachzudenken, was ich tun sollte. 

~~ 

Da ich eine Lichtquelle für die Reparatur des Tores brauchte, faßte ich kurzer Hand einen Entschluß, den ich hoffentlich nicht bereuen müßte. Meine Augen waren geschlossen und Gebete rollten über meine Lippen, als mein Ellenbogen auf die gläserne Kuppel, welche das Licht in sich in sich barg, heruntersauste. Das Klirren des splitternden Glases und der Schmerz in meinem Arm, ließen mich meine Zähne so fest aufeinander beißen, daß ich fürchtete, sie würden ebenso wir der kristallene Lampenschutz zerbrechen. Doch die Wunde an meinem Ellenbogen, die ich mir selbst zugefügt hatte, schien mir nichts im Vergleich zu einer Chance zu sein, den Sternentor-Saal zu erleuchten und so die Montur des fehlenden Teiles zu ermöglichen. 

Ich schrie vor Erleichterung laut auf, als meine nun weit geöffneten Augen das Ergebnis meiner Tat begutachteten. Der kleine glühende Glaszylinder, die Lichtquelle, war unbeschadet geblieben, hatte sich lediglich aus der Verankerung gelöst und lag lose zwischen den Scherben. Vorsichtig nahm ich sie auf und drehte sie zwischen meinen blutbesudelten Fingern hin und her. _Wie konnte etwas so kleines eine derartige Leuchtkraft besitzen?_

Eilig beförderte ich die Leuchte zurück in den Kuppelsaal, wo ich sie vorsichtig neben dem Kontrollelement auf den Boden legte. 

Kniend tastete ich den unteren glatten Teil des steinernen Objekts ab, bis ich endlich die schmale Öffnung, von der in Jo'rans Buch die Rede gewesen war, fand. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck wurde als Erstes der Verschluß, hinter dem sich das "Getriebe" des Anwählgerätes befand, zur Seite geschoben, dann die einzelnen Kristallplatten (von denen es scheinbar Dutzende gab) untersucht. Eine der schmalen, rechteckigen Scheiben war eine Attrappe, die es nun zu finden galt. Jo'ran hatte sich sichtlich Mühe gegeben, so daß ich eine ganze Weile mit der Suche zubrachte, bis ich die Kopie aus einfachem Glas endlich entdeckte. Sorgfältig zog ich sie, genau wie in der Anleitung beschrieben, heraus und tauschte sie gegen die Platte, die sich in meinem Besitz befand. Ein leises Brummen und das Aufleuchten des Quarzes über mir lieferten die erhoffte Bestätigung, daß ich alles richtig gemacht hatte. 

Doch ein plötzliches, dumpfes Geräusch ließ die Freude, die gerade in mir aufgekommen war, sofort ersterben. __

_Woher kamen diese Laute?_

Wie ein Blitz durchzuckte die Erkenntnis meinen Geist: Meine Verfolger saßen mir noch immer im Nacken, hatten Verstärkung und einen Rammbock organisiert, um mich zu fangen und alles um mich herum zu zerstören!! 

Ich riß das Buch aus der Tasche und blätterte hastig darin. __

_Wo war diese verdammte Seite mit der Kombination geblieben? _

__Ungeschickt zerrte ich an den brüchigen Blättern, fand schließlich, wonach ich gesucht hatte. So schnell ich konnte drückte ich die einzelnen Symboltasten, hoffte inständig mich nicht in der Reihenfolge, die ich aus dem Buch ablas, geirrt zu haben. Nacheinander rasteten die klammerartigen Gebilde bei dem jeweiligen Symbol ein, dann begann der rotierende Ring erneut zu kreisen, bis schließlich _Chevron 7_ (Jo'rans eigentümlicher Name für die letzte Klammern) donnernd heruntersauste. Das siebte Zeichen war gewählt und die Folge von Zeichen mit einer Berührung des orangefarbenen Steines in der Mitte beendet worden, blieb nur noch abzuwarten, was passieren würde. 

Geschockt warf ich mich zu Boden, als aus dem Nichts vor mir eine Energiewelle hervor schoß. Zaghaft wanderte mein Blick nach hinten zur Tür die noch immer bebte von den Stößen des Rammbocks, dann nach vorn zum Lichtkreis. Was ich dort erblickte verschlug mir den Atem: eine silberne Fläche (ähnlich der Oberfläche eines senkrecht stehenden, kreisrunden Teiches) füllte das Innere des Rades aus, erleuchte den Raum, der nun beinahe taghell erschien. 

_Ist das mein Weg?_

Ich wußte es wirklich nicht, rannte aber trotzdem auf die spiegelnde Fläche zu. Hinter mir vernahm ich das laute Bersten des schwarzen Steins, der den Eingang versperrt hatte. Brüllend stürmten unzählige Männer den Raum, erstarrten für einen Sekundenbruchteil. Es blieb mir keine Wahl, keinerlei Alternative mehr. Mit einem kräftigen Sprung hechtete ich in den Kreis aus Licht und verlor augenblicklich nach meinem Eintritt in das weite _Nichts_ des Bewußtsein. 

~~ 

Von mörderischen Kopfschmerzen geweckt öffnete ich die Augen. Über mir war nichts als der wolkenlose, blaugraue Himmel, der dem in meiner Heimat glich und doch zugleich vollkommen fremd wirkte. Mit Mühe raffte ich mich auf, klopfte den Staub von meiner klammen Kleidung und blickte mich um. Vor mir lag ein weites etwa einhundert Meter breites Felsenriff, an dessen Ende ich mich anscheinend befand. Es war ringsum vom Meer eingegrenzt, das wild tosend gegen den rauhen Stein schlug. Das Wasser war ebenso dunkel wie der Himmel, steigerte die Bedrohliche Stimmung, die hier herrschte, noch. Starker Wind zerrte an meinem Haar, riß es in die Luft, wirbelte es mir ins Gesicht. Mit einer unbewußten Bewegung strichen zwei Finger der rechten Hand die langen dunklen Strähnen beiseite, während meine müden Augen den Horizont fokussierten. 

_Gibt es denn hier nichts als Wasser und Stein? Soll das etwa die "Alte Heimat" sein?_

Ich wandte mich ab, damit ich den enttäuschenden Anblick dieser kargen Einöde nicht länger ertragen mußte. 

Mein Mund war weit aufgerissen, genau wie meine Augen, als ich zufällig durch den Ring des Sternentores schaute, der sich die ganze Zeit hinter mir befunden hatte. Zwei riesige Bauwerke, größer als alles, was ich je gesehen hatte, befanden sich (schätzungsweise) ungefähr eine halbe Tagesreise von hier entfernt. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, wies auf die frühe Stunde des Tages hin. Wollte ich dort sein ehe die Nacht herein brach, mußte ich mich beeilen, mich sofort auf den Weg machen. Ich zögerte. 

"Ich bin zu schwach, um die Strecke in weniger als sechs Stunden zu bewältigen. Das ist _unmöglich_!" 

Ein starkes Husten erschütterte meinen Körper heftig. Vorsichtig sank ich auf den schwarzgrauen, kalten Felsen und setzte mich. 

_Was war nur mit mir los?_ _Vor meiner Reise hierher war es mir doch auch nicht so schlecht gegangen, also warum fühlte ich mich gerade in diesem Moment so miserabel?_

Ich grübelte eine Weile über eine Lösung meines Problems, nämlich wie ich die einzige erkennbare Siedlung je erreichen sollte ohne von dem Sturm, der gerade im Begriff war aufzuziehen, die Orientierung zu verlieren oder gar darin umzukommen. Ich hätte in einem Unwetter nicht die geringste Chance gehabt. Ich starrte erneut zu den monströsen Gebäuden, die trotz ihrer großen Entfernung noch riesenhaft wirkten. In ihrer Umgebung gab es weder einen Wald, der mir Schutz bieten konnte, noch Siedlungen oder zumindest Höhlen, in denen ich hätte Zuflucht finden können. Was also sollte ich tun? Selbst wenn ich hier bliebe, würde das meinen sicheren Tod bedeuten, da das steinerne Plateau eine ideale Angriffsfläche für die heftigen Windböen bot. 

Nach einigen Minuten hatte ich meine Wahl getroffen; zuerst versorgte ich meine Wunden an den Händen und am Ellenbogen, was sich als echte Herausforderung herausstellte, da es mir große Mühe machte die Stoffbahnen (aus meiner Leinenjacke gerissen) um die blutenden Schnitte zu binden. Als ich endlich fertig war erhob ich mich und begann zu marschieren. Kalter Schweiß bracht auf Stirn, Rücken und Oberlippe aus, durchnäßte meine Kleidung binnen weniger Minuten. Doch ich durfte nicht aufgeben, auch wenn es den letzten Funken meiner Kraft beanspruchte. Immer wieder zwangen mich starke Hustenanfälle zu rasten, die genau wie der zunehmende Wind und der plötzliche Regen an meinen Reserven zehrten. Obwohl ich versuchte mir den Weg einzuprägen, gelang es mir bereits nach der ersten Stunde nicht mehr mich zu orientieren. Überall wohin man auch sah, war nur Wasser und Stein, grauer, metallisch glänzender Fels, der die karge Landschaft im Licht der Blitze, die mittlerweile vom Himmel zuckten, wie unwirkliche, abstrakte Gebilde erscheinen ließ, die sich das menschliche Unterbewußtsein nicht einmal in seinen wildesten Alpträumen hätte vorstellen können. Langsam begann der Boden unter mir zu wanken, wogte mit den dunkelblauen Wellen der See hin und her und brachte mich schließlich zu Fall. Es war die falsche Entscheidung gewesen, die ich getroffen hatte, das wurde mir jetzt klar und dennoch wollte ich nicht aufgeben, nicht jetzt und nicht hier. Meter um Meter kämpfte ich mich vorwärts, obwohl ich kaum in der Lage war etwa zu erkenne. Meine Füße stießen unzählige Male gegen hartes Gestein, halfen mir damit nur noch wenig beim Vorankommen. 

_Was sollte ich tun?_

Verzweiflung schnürte die Kehle zu und hinderte mich am Atmen. Ein starker Windstoß drängte meinem Körper zu Boden, zwang mich auf Knien weiter zu kriechen. Das Bewußtsein rang nach all diesen Strapazen mit der ständig näher kommenden Ohnmacht, die den Tod bedeuten würde. Noch einmal bäumte ich mich gegen den Sturm auf, doch dann siegte der übermächtige Feind und riß mich aus der Wirklichkeit in eine dunkle, unbekannte Tiefe, in der jedes Geräusch verstummte und ich in absoluter Stille allein zurückblieb. 

~ ~ 

Sie durchquerte geräuschlos den Raum, setzte sich neben mich auf die karge, mit Stroh gepolsterte Schlafstätte. Es war so dunkel hier, daß man kaum etwas erkennen konnte, aber ich wußte, daß die Person bei mir eine Frau war. Ihr Gesicht lag in der Schwärze des Zimmers verborgen, doch der schwache Lichtschimmer, der von irgendwoher drang, ließ es dennoch überirdisch schön wirken. Ihre rauhen Hände wanderten über meine Stirn und mein Haar, das sich noch immer kalt und feucht anfühlen mußte. Anscheinend war ihr nicht klar, das ich das Bewußtsein wiedererlangt hatte, denn sie sprach kein einziges Wort, noch zeigte sie irgendeine Reaktion, außer ihre sanften Berührungen. Immer wieder blickte sie, als ob sie dort eine drohende Gefahr herannahen sähe, hinter sich, wo ich undeutlich einen schmalen, hell erleuchteten Spalt in der zerklüfteten Felswand der Höhle, die wohl den Eingang darstellte. Sachte versuchte ich meinem Körper aufzurichten, doch als die junge Frau das bemerkte, zwang sie mich mit festen Druck nach unten auf die Lagerstatt zurück. 

Plötzlich fand sich ihr Gesicht ganz dicht neben dem meinen wieder. Der warme gleichmäßige Atem fühlte sich seltsam fremd auf der Haut an. 

"Wenn du noch eine Weile leben möchtest, dann spiel jetzt mit und stell dich dumm, wenn du etwas gefragt wirst, verstanden?", wisperte die klare Frauenstimme kaum hörbar. 

Verwirrt nickte ich mit dem Kopf, verstand jedoch nicht, warum ich überhaupt zustimmte, schließlich konnte sie eben so gut mein Feind sein und gelogen haben, mich ausnutzen für ihre Zwecke. Doch diese Annahmen warf ich schnell über Bord, als auf einmal ein kraftstrotzender, hünenhafter Mann in silbriger Rüstung den Raum mit einer Fackel erleuchtete. Mit bösen Augen stierte er in meine Richtung und dann in die der Fremden, in deren Behausung ich mich befand. In die Haut seiner Stirn trug der dämonische Krieger ein _schlangenförmiges_ Brandzeichen, das sich gleichsam auch in uns einzubrennen suchte. 

_Könnte es sein, daß er einer der Gesandten des Bösen, von denen die Legenden erzählten, war?_

Augenblicklich fiel mir ein, was Jo'ran in seinem Tagebuch zu der Person, Apophis oder auch die Schlange genannt, die für den Tod zahlreicher Ta verantwortlich gewesen war, ausgeführt hatte. __

_Ob das einer seiner Diener war? _

"Was willst du hier, _Jaffa_?!" , knurrte sie mit fester, gefaßter Stimme in Richtung des unwillkommenen Besuchers, machte aber nicht die leiseste Anstalt, sich umzudrehen geschweige denn ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Statt dessen blickte sie in die meinen. Im Licht des Feuers erkannte ich zum ersten Mal, wie schön die schmutzige, junge Frau aussah. Elfenbeinfarbene Haut lag unter grauem Staub verborgen, ergänzte den Glanz ihrer leuchtend blaugrünen Augen und die langen goldbraunen Locken, die in der typischen Art der Ta-Frauen frisiert waren. Trotz ihres zarten Äußeren, wirkte ihre Mine unbeweglich und hart, so als könnten nicht einmal die allmächtigen Götter sie verändern. 

"Spiel dich nicht so auf, _Arbeiterin_!" Er spie das Wort regelrecht aus, fuhr dann fort: "Mir wurde gemeldet, daß du einen _Flüchtling_ oder gar _Rebellen_ hier versteckst. Ist _er_ das? Los raus damit!" 

Langsam und noch immer unberührt stand sie auf, postierte sich vor meinem Krankenlager. "Du scherzt, nehme ich an. Der Junge ist weder das eine, noch das andere. Er ist mein Bruder!" Ein humorloses Lachen stieg aus ihrer Kehle und erfüllte den ganzen Raum. "Glaubst du mir nicht?", fauchte sie couragiert, als der Jaffa einen Schritt nach vorn an ihr vorbei tat, sie einfach ignorierte. 

"Nein, sollte ich das, _Arbeiterin_?", brummte er und zerrte mich an meinem verwundeten Arm auf die Beine. Mit fest zusammengebissenen Zähnen entzog ich mich seinem Griff, stützte mich mit der Schulter gegen die kühle Höhlenwand. Der Fremde musterte mich und begutachtete meine Hände, die ebenfalls verbunden waren. 

"Wo hast du diese Wunden her?" 

"Er-", versuchte sie für mich zu antworten, doch der Jaffa hob abweisend die Hand, untersagte ihr jedes Wort. "Dein _Bruder_ soll selbst erklären, wie und wo er sich das zugezogen hat!" 

Die tapfere Frau trat einen Schritt zurück, fügte sich widerwillig seinen Befehlen. 

Ein dicker Knoten verschnürte meine Kehle plötzlich, ließ mich einen Moment zögern. "Ich ..." , würgte ich mühsam heraus, " ... bin gefallen, in eine Fe-Felsspalte. Ich kann mich nicht mehr erin-innern, warum und wo. Ich weiß es einfach nicht mehr. Mein Kopf ..." 

Der Jaffa winkte, von der halb gestottert halb gestammelten Antwort angewidert, ab. "Gestürzt, so so ...", stellte er noch mal fest, "Das erklärt einiges. Und wieso hast du die Mienen verlassen, wenn du doch _so_ schwer verletzt warst?" 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, wußte gar nichts mehr in jenem Augenblick, außer, daß er verschwinden sollte. 

Der Jaffa wandte seinen Blick zu ihr um. Jetzt durfte sie die Antwort meiner statt geben. 

"Während wir ihn suchten, lag er in der Spalte, nahe beim Ausgang der Miene. Er war stundenlang ohnmächtig und nachdem aufwachte, muß er orientierungslos umhergeirrt sein. Und so ist er auch in den Sturm geraten ..." 

"Wann habt ihr ihn gefunden?" 

"Eine Freundin, Aya, fand meinen Bruder vor zwei Tagen völlig erschöpft und bewußtlos am Strand. Der Junge ist gestern kurz wach gewesen, hat uns die Überbleibsel, des Geschehenen erzählt." 

Der unerwünschte Gast nickte zustimmend. Was sie gesagt hatte leuchtete ein und ergab durchaus einen Sinn. "Gut, das klingt logisch. Wie war doch gleich dein Name gleich?" 

"Nebiri.", gab sie unfreundlich zur Antwort. 

"Aha, und der deines Bruders? 

"_Fera'c_.", fiel ich ins Wort, noch bevor sich ihr Mund öffnen konnte, um etwas zu sagen, "Mein Name ist _Fera'c_." 

"Ich werde überprüfen, ob du die Wahrheit gesagt hast, Nebiri. _Und ich hoffe, du kennst die Strafe für Lügen oder Betrug gegenüber einem Jaffa._" , brummte er warnend, als er die Höhle dann durch den schmalen Eingang im Felsen verließ. 

Erleichtert atmete sie auf und lächelte mich freundlich an. 

~~ 

"Setz dich, du bist noch zu schwach, um zu stehen.", bot sie mir einen Stuhl an. Kraftlos sackte mein Körper darauf nieder. Noch bevor ich die Stimme erheben konnte, begann sie zu reden. 

"Du bist ein _reiner _Ta, hab ich Recht?" 

Ein knappes Nicken reichte ihr scheinbar als Antwort auf die seltsame Frage aus. 

" Du bist also durch das Sternentor gekommen.", stellte sie sachlich fest, "Hast du das _Buch_ mitgebracht?" Mit stockendem Atem nickte ich erneut. _Woher weiß sie davon?_

"Du Dummkopf, wenn sie es finden sind wir alle erledigt! Wo ist es? Sag schon!" Ihr Tonfall war zu einem schroffen Schrei umgeschlagen und erschreckte mich ein Wenig. 

"Wo ist meine Tasche?" 

"Sie hängt an deinem Stuhl." Ihre Hand ergriff den Lederriehmen, reichte mir den Lederbeutel, der hinter mir an der Lehne gebaumelt hatte. Die Verbände an den Fingern erschwerten mir die Suche darin nach dem kleinen Gegenstand erheblich. Als es mir schließlich gelang, das Buch aus der Tasche zu fischen, riß die junge, mittlerweile recht nervöse Frau es mir augenblicklich aus den Fingern. 

"Das ist es tatsächlich. Hast du es bis zum Ende gelesen?" 

"Nein, die Tinte war ..." 

Den Zustand der Seiten betrachtend, gab sie ihren offensichtlichen Irrtum, ich habe das Tagebuch absichtlich hierher gebracht, eindeutig zu. 

"Ich hätte wissen solle, daß gewöhnliches Material die zweihundert Jahre nicht überstehen würde." "Zweihundert Jahre?", fragte ich verwirrt, "Wenn du so alt bist und das Buch geschrieben hast, dann heißt das, du bist ...?" 

"Jo'ran. Ich bin Jo'ran Derkáh, diejenige, die das hier ausgelöst hat." Diese Antwort hätte ich niemals erwartet. Diese Person, noch dazu eine Frau, sollte Jo'ran sein? _ Das ist unmöglich_. Niemand würde je die Lebenserwartung von neunzig Jahren, die bei den Ta üblich war, überschreiten. 

Sie hob das Buch in die Höhe, betrachtete es einige Sekunden regungslos. 

"Du glaubst mir nicht, und das kann ich gut verstehen. Ich werde es dir erklären, sobald ihr sicher sein kann, daß mein Geheimnis bei dir sicher ist." 

"Gut, Jo'ran!" 

"Für dich bin ich _Nebiri_, wie du für mich _Fera'c _bist, verstanden?" 

Mit einem flüchtigen Nicken gab ich zu verstehen, daß ich diese Entscheidung akzeptieren würde. Nachdenklich schaute sie in meine Richtung, erhob sich dann und entzündete ein Feuer in der Mitte des Raumes. Die kahlen Felswände, die grob behauen das Zimmer begrenzten, wirkten im gelblichen Licht der Flammen schroff und merkwürdig unwirklich. Als meine Augen den Inhalt der Höhle flüchtig überflogen, fiel mein Blick entsetzt auf Nebiri zurück. Mit einer kräftigen, schnellen Handbewegung riß sie einige Seiten aus dem verräterischen Buch und übergab es dann dem hell lodernden Feuer, das begierig das Papier verschlang. 

"Vertrau mir, so ist es besser für uns. Glaub mir das bitte." , versuchte sie mich zu beruhigen. Wortlos deutete Nebiri an, ich solle mich etwas hinlegen und schlafen, was ich bereitwillig tun wollte. Doch sobald ich mich auf die Strohlagerstätte legte, begann mein Schädel zu hämmern und der Husten schüttelte mich erneut. Meine neue Freundin kniete sich neben mich auf den kühlen Boden und verabreichte mir eine widerlich schmeckende Flüssigkeit, von der ich das meiste sofort wieder ausspie. Mir wurden jedoch noch mehrere Schlucke davon eingeflößt, bis das ekelhafte Gebräu dann endlich seine Wirkung zeigte und den Husten allmählich abklingen ließ. Ich fiel in eine Art Wachschlaf, in dem ich schemenhaft das wahrnahm, was um mich herum passierte. Schweißgebadet wälzte ich mich hin und her, warf mich von einer Seite zu anderen, bis schließlich Nebiri leise zu singen begann. Die Melodie schien die Dämonen in mir zu zähmen, brachte mich zum Einschlafen. Noch im Traum vernahmen meine Ohren ihr Lied, dessen trauriger Text mir so unendlich vertraut vorkam, als hätte ich das Lied schon tausendmal gehört. Letztendlich verklang die süße, sanfte Stimme in der Dunkelheit meines Schlafes, der jetzt ruhig und erholsam war. 

~~ 

Als ich erwachte fühlte ich mich noch elender als zuvor. Mein Magen rebellierte, meine Wahrnehmung war getrübt und in meinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Ich zerrte mich an einem Stuhl auf die Beine, die sofort unter einzuknicken schienen. Nochmals richtete ich mich auf, machte dann zwei unsichere, schwankende Schritte in Richtung Wand. Der Fels fühlte sich seltsam warm auf der Haut an. Vorsichtig bewegte ich mich vorwärts, bis die Türöffnung endlich erreicht war. Ich blickte hinaus, suchte Nebiris vertrautes Gesicht, das einzige bekannte an diesem fremden Ort. Doch weit und breit sah ich nur fremde Arbeiter, die schwere, mit metallisch glänzenden Felsbrocken gefüllte Körbe durch die schier unendliche Halle, die sich tief in den Stein bohrte, schleppten. An der Decke, circa zwanzig Meter über mir, hatte man mehrere kolossale Lichtquellen angebracht, die die riesengroße Höhle taghell erleuchteten. 

Langsam verflogen Schwindel und Übelkeit, so daß ich mich besser fühlte und den Schritt aus ihrer Behausung wagen konnte. Der rauhe Boden verursachte bei jedem Schritt ein unangenehmes, stechendes Gefühl an meinen unbeschuhten Füßen. Stolpernd lief ich ein paar Meter und hielt dann inne, als mir ein seltsam vertraute Gestalt zu winkte. Doch es handelte sich dabei nicht um die Frau, die ich gestern kennen gelernt hatte. 

Das junge Mädchen, kaum jünger als ich, lächelte mich freundlich an und kam zielstrebig auf mich zu. In ihren Armen trug sie ein Bündel, ebenfalls mit Steinen gefüllt. Kurz bevor sie mich erreichte, sprang ein Wachmann zwischen uns, versperrte ihr den Weg. Ich erkannte in ihm deutliche den Jaffa wieder, mit dem Nebiri gestern gestritten hatte. "Geh zurück an deine Arbeit, Dirne! Ich sag es dir nur noch dieses eine Mal, also tu es auch!" , brüllte er, "Vernachlässigst du deine Arbeit noch einmal, dann hänge ich dich höchstpersönlich auf genau wie jeden anderen, der aus der Reihe tanzt oder sich auflehnt. _Verstanden!?_ " 

Sie nickte nur eingeschüchtert und war gerade im Begriff sich umzudrehen und zu gehen, als plötzlich Nebiri aus dem Nichts auftauchte und sie an der Schulter festhielt, damit sie anhielt. 

Erstaunt blickten sich die beiden Frauen an, dann lächelten sie. 

" Guten Tag, _Jaffa!_ " , sagte Nebiri gekünstelt freundlich, "Habt Ihr ein Problem mit meiner Freundin Aya, daß ihr sie so behandelt? Sie wollte nur kurz zu ihrem Verlobten, den ihr ja bereits kennt (dabei deutete sie auf mich), gehen und ihn begrüßen. _Ist das etwa ein Verbrechen?_ " 

Verdutzt schaute er mich an, dann das Mädchen namens Aya, anschließend Nebiri. 

"Sie vernachlässigt ihre Arbeit und das _ist_ ein Vergehen! Außerdem kann diese kleine Dirne ihren Verlobten auch nach dem Tagewerk besuchen gehen." , brummte er mit saurer Mine. 

"Aya schleppt mehr Steine täglich, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Weißt du wie viel Naquada allein durch sie abgebaut, gereinigt und transportiert wird? Ich glaube nicht, daß das Mädchen, das eigentlich Ihr von der Arbeit abhaltet, wegen zwei Minuten, die es nicht schuftet, großen Schaden anrichtet." 

Noch immer stand ich schweigend hinter ihnen und beobachtete das Geschehen. Beschwichtigend legte ich meine Hand auf die Schulter des Jaffa und warf ihm bittende Blicke zu. "Sie hat Recht, Herr. Aber wenn Ihr es wünscht, dann werde ich den entstandenen Schaden wieder gut machen, sobald ich wieder in der Lage dazu bin." 

Aya nickte schwermütig, senkte dann den Kopf. 

"Dann soll sie jetzt sagen, was zu sagen ist und dann arbeiten, bevor ich meine Drohung wahr machen muß." , gab der Jaffa widerwillig nach und schob das Mädchen zu mir. 

Ein wenig unbeholfen nahm ich sie in den Arm und schaute in die ihre wundervollen, dunkelgrünen Mandelaugen, in denen sich Verwirrung und Angst abzeichneten. 

"Sie kann nicht reden!" , knurrte Nebiri so, als ob er das eigentlich wissen müsse. 

"Gut." , antwortete der entnervte Mann, "dann geb' ich euch fünf Minuten." 

Er postierte sich in etwa zehn Meter Entfernung, so daß er gerade so hören konnte, was ich sagen würde. 

Nebiri ging an mir vorbei und flüsterte: "Küß sie, oder wir sind erledigt! Nimm sie in den Arm, oder mach irgendwas, nur tu es schnell, bevor er Verdacht schöpft!" Die junge Frau verschwand darauf in ihrer Behausung und ließ uns zurück. 

Aya hatte Angst, das spürte ich ganz deutlich. Tröstend umarmte ich sie, wiegte sie in meinen Armen. __

_Was sollte ich tun?_ Ich hatte keinerlei Erfahrung, was Frauen anging, ich hatte ja nicht einmal eine Schwester gehabt, die ich hätte in Bezug auf die Liebe fragen können. 

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete ich den Jaffa, dessen Blick immer skeptischer wurde. 

Mit gerötetem Gesicht beugte ich mich zu Aya herunter, küßte vorsichtig ihren Wange. Ihr warmer Atem war seltsam fremd auf der Haut. Ich schluckte, fühlte wie Schwindel und Unwohlsein zurückkehrten. Doch diesmal rührten sie nicht von einer Krankheit her. Ich blickte in Ayas Augen, die so gütig und warm waren und dennoch ängstlich wirkten. Sie wußte, was Nebiri gesagt hatte, was ich im Begriff war zu tun und sie würde alles hilflos über sich ergehen lassen müssen, damit der Jaffa keinem von uns etwas zu leide täte. 

Unsere Lippen kamen sich ganz nah und ich spürte erneut ihren Atem. Nur noch wenige Millimeter trennten unsere Gesichter von einander. 

Plötzlich, noch bevor mein Mund den ihren berührte, zerrte der Jaffa, der seine Meinung scheinbar schlagartig geändert hatte, Aya am Arm beiseite und brüllte: "An die Arbeit Flittchen, die Zeit ist um!" und stieß sie kraftvoll in Richtung ihres Bündels. Das Mädchen stürzte darüber und prallte hart auf den Felsboden auf. Regungslos blieb sie liegen. 

~~ 

Ich rannte zu ihr, kniete mich neben sie. Ganz langsam drehte ich ihren auf der Seite liegenden, verkrümmten Körper und betrachtete sie. Ihr Kopf war schwer verletzt. Würde die stak blutende Wunde nicht sofort versorgt werden, dann bedeutete es den Tod des Mädchens. 

Aya war bewußtlos, konnte nicht bewegt werden. Eilends riß ich mir mein Hemd von Leib, drückte den Stoff auf die Verletzung. Doch die Blutung stoppte nicht. Mein Geist war wie gelähmt, sagte mir nicht, was ich tun sollte. Tränen rannen über mein Gesicht. Sie war noch so jung, sie durfte einfach nicht sterben! Blut durchnäßte den Stoff, überströmte meine Hände. 

"_Hilfe!!!_ ", brüllte ich wieder und wieder, doch niemand der vorbeigehenden Menschen kam. Scheinbar fürchteten sie den Jaffa, der für Ayas Zustand verantwortlich war, zu sehr. 

Nebiri stürmte aus ihrer Behausung, wollte sofort helfen, als sie Aya am Boden liegen sah, doch der kaltherzige Jaffa versperrte ihr den Weg und verweigerte dem sterbenden Mädchen so die Behandlung, die sie unbedingt brauchte. 

Nebiri blickte entrüstet. Im Wortgefecht hatte sie eine Chance gegen den Diener des Goa'uld gehabt, doch körperlich konnte sie nichts gegen ihn ausrichten. 

Wutschnaubend sprang ich auf, attackierte ihn von der Seite. 

Mein Angriff zeigte Wirkung, warf ihn zu Boden. Seine schwere Rüstung schepperte laut und drückte ihn durch das enorme Gewicht nach unten. 

Den Moment nutzend sprintete Nebiri zu ihrer verletzten Freundin und fing sofort an sich um das Mädchen zu kümmern. 

Der Jaffa lag noch immer wie ein Käfer auf dem Rücken, war nicht in der Lage sich zu erheben. Seine lanzenartige Waffe hielt er fest in der Hand, was ihn noch immer zu einem gefährlichen Gegner machte. Solange er sie hatte, war es mir nicht möglich, mich ihm zu nahen, um ihn für eine Weile auszuschalten. Ich machte mich bereit ihn zu bekämpfen, falls das nötig war. Sein Blut sollte fließen, dessen war ich mir gewiß. Jeden Tropfen des roten Lebenssaftes, den Aya verlor, sollte auch er verlieren, das schwor ich mir innerlich. 

Der Krieger warf schließlich seine Rüstung, die er eigentlich nicht hatte aufgeben wollen, mir einer geschickten Bewegung ab, stand sofort wieder auf den Füßen und feuerte auf mich. 

Der Schuß verfehlte knapp meinen Kopf und versengte lediglich eine Strähne des Haares. 

Erneut wallte die Wut in mir auf und verlieh mir neue Kräfte. 

Schreiend stürzte ich mich auf den Jaffa, versetzte ihm Hiebe gegen den Arm, gegen die Schulter und die Knie, den Brustkorb, doch die einzige Reaktion, die der Feind zeigte war ein böses Funkeln in den Augen. Dann lachte er urplötzlich und deaktivierte seine Waffe, warf sie zu seiner Rüstung. 

"So, du glaubst also, daß du's mit mir aufnehmen kannst" , spöttelte er, "Das wollen wir erstmal sehen." Er ging in Angriffsposition, wartete auf meine erste Attacke. 

Ich wußte, daß ich kaum Chancen hatte, aber auch sein Blut sollte den Höhlenboden rot färben. 

Ein letzter Schulterblick versicherte mir, daß Aya noch lebte, dann schnellte ich nach vorn. 

Der Jaffa war geschickter als ich, wehrte jeden meiner Schläge mühelos ab und konterte mit doppelter Kraft. Schläge donnerten auf mein Gesicht, meinen Oberkörper herab bis ich fast die Besinnung verlor. 

Seine geballte Faust traf tief in die Magengrube, ließ mich zurücktaumelt. Ich spuckte Blut, hustete und griff trotz der Schmerzen noch einmal an. 

Nach wenigen Minuten blutete ich selbst und der Jaffa fing erneut an amüsiert zu lachte, weil es mir nicht einmal gelungen war seine Verteidigung zu durchbrechen. 

In diesem Moment der scheinbaren Sicherheit war er verwundbar und das nutzte ich. 

Mit den Fäusten prügelte ich blitzschnell auf in ein, bis er zu Boden ging. 

Lächelnd betrachtete ich mit unendlicher Zufriedenheit, wie ein karmesinfarbenes Rinnsal seine Stirn hinunter lief und auf die Erde tropfte. 

Der verletzte Mann unter mir unterdrückte die aufkommende Bewußtlosikeit, rollte sich plötzlich herum und riß mich durch die Wucht seiner Bewegung mit, erlangte so die Oberhand über mich. Sein Gewicht schnürte mir die Luft ab, ließ mir für einen Moment schwarz vor Augen werden. Tiefer Haß und das Gefühl der Genugtuung mischten sich in der Mine des Angreifers, dessen Ellenbogen gezielt auf mich zu sauste und mir den rechten Arm brach, dessen Knochen krachend brach. Die Kraft des Hiebes ließ Wunde an meinem Ellenbogen erneut aufbrechen. 

Er stand auf, lächelte triumphierend und setzte den einen, letzten Schlag an, der mir den Gar ausmachen sollte. 

Ich schloß die Augen, dachte, durch den Schmerz betäubt, an Aya. Wenn ich jetzt sterben sollte, so hatte ich sie doch wenigstens gerächt und ihr Nebiris Hilfe verschafft, die sie noch am Leben erhalten würde. 

~~ 

Gerade in dem Augenblick, als ich mit dem Schlag, der alles beenden würde rechnete, gebot ein strikter Befehl dem Jaffa einzuhalten. 

Ich schaute auf, wo ich das Gesicht einer jungen bildschönen Frau erblickte, die mißbilligend die Szenerie beobachtete und angeekelt meinen blutüberströmten Arm fokussierte. 

"_Jaffa kree!_" , zischte sie, "Ich will nicht, daß er stirbt! Hilf ihm auf die Beine, sofort!" 

Grob packten seine rauhen Hände meine Schultern, was mir starke Schmerzen bereitete, zerrten mich hoch, so daß ich direkt vor der in königliche Gewänder gehüllten Dame stand, die mir das Leben gerettet hatte. Doch sie sah mich nicht einmal an. Ihr Blick galt, genau wie der meine, Nebiri und Aya, die mittlerweile unartikuliertes, schmerzverzerrtes Stöhnen von sich gab. Es ging zu Ende mit ihr, das wußten wir alle. 

Die Fremde schritt zu ihr hinüber und begutachtete das sterbende Mädchen. 

"Wer hat das getan?" , fragte sie vorwurfsvoll. Ihre Augen glühten überirdisch auf. 

"Euer Diener, _meine Göttin !_" , spie Nebiri verächtlich aus und blitzte die Frau ihr gegenüber bitter an, während sie mit dem Finger auf diesen wies, "Euer Jaffa hat ihr diese Wunde zugefügt, _Nephthys!_" 

Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich augenblicklich und ihr Mund verwandelte sich in einen schmalen, rosafarbenen Strich, der auf ihrer blassen Haut fast unsichtbar war. Mit einer ausladenden Bewegung deutete mit die Göttin mit ihrer Handfläche auf den Jaffa neben mir. 

_Was sollte das bedeuten? _

__Ich starrte halb benommen auf ihre Finger, die mit einer seltsamen handschuhartigen Waffe versehen waren, in deren Mitte die Luft zu brennen schien und wartete ab, was geschehen würde. 

Eine glühende Energiewelle riß den hünenhaften Krieger im Bruchteil von Sekunden von den Füßen und ließ ihn gegen die Felswand prallen. Er sank zusammen, regte sich nicht mehr. Der Schlag hatte ihn getötet, wahrscheinlich sein Genick zertrümmert. 

Wie erstarrt sah ich den Toten an. Es war das erste Mal, daß ich mit etwas derartigem konfrontiert wurde. Übelkeit wallte in mir auf, ließ mich bittere Galle und Blut speien. 

Angewidert wandte die schöne Nephthys den Blick ab, widmete sich wieder Aya, deren Zustand immer kritischer wurde. 

"_Jaffa_, cel ra'cish! Nehmt die Frau und den Jungen in Gewahrsam!" , befahl sie zwei ihrer Leibwachen, die aus dem dunklen Nichts eines engen Korridors im Felsen angerannt kamen und alles sofort ausführten. Einer der Männer ergriff augenblicklich Nebiri und zog sie beiseite. Das selbe geschah Sekunden später mit mir. Ein kurzer Schmerzensschrei entwich meiner Kehle, doch niemand schien Notiz davon genommen zu haben. 

Die göttliche Frau zog einen Ring aus geschnitztem Ebenholz, der eine fliegenden Schwalbe darstellte, vom Finger und steckte ihn an einen von Aya. "Du sollst _Unsere_ neue _Gefährtin_ sein von nun an bis in alle Ewigkeit!" , raunten ihre Lippen mystisch, während sie das Mädchen, daß zu ihren Füßen lag, ansah. 

Nebiris Gesicht war kalkweiß, als ob sie dem Tod selbst in die Augen geblickt hätte. 

Ich war verwirrt, aber nicht nur durch den pochenden Schmerz, der meine Schulter hinaufkroch, verstand gar nichts mehr. Was mochte dieser Spruch bedeuten, daß er das Gemüt der sonst so starken Frau beunruhigte? 

"Ta'tee ma'c, cel'ta, _Jaffa! _" , schallte Nephthys Stimme durch die Felsenhallen, aus der mittlerweile alle übrigen Menschen verschwunden waren. 

Meine Augen verfolgten, wie man Aya wegbrachte, was für das Mädchen mit Sicherheit das Ende ihres Lebens bedeutete. Schmerz erfüllte mich und ließ mich innerlich schreien. 

Die Frau, die Nebiri verächtlich _ihre Göttin_ genannt hatte, wandte sich mir zu und lächelte süß. 

"Dein Verhalten zeigt _Uns_ einen gewissen Mut." , schmeichelte sie mir mit ihrer verzerrten Stimme anerkennend, "Es zeugt zwar nicht von großem Verstand, aber das eine schwächliche Kreatur wie du, einem Jaffa solche Verletzungen zufügt, ist in _Unseren_ Augen äußerst beachtenswert." 

Sie trat zu mir, strich mit der Hand über mein zerschundenes Gesicht, ignorierte das Blut, das langsam meinen Arm hinuterfloß und den Boden rötete. 

"Wie heißt du, mein Junge?" , fragte Nephthys mit geheuchelter Freundlichkeit. 

Ich blickte bitter in ihre olivgrünen Augen und bemühte mich eine Antwort heraus zu bringen: "Fera'c, _meine Göttin._ Mein Name ist Fera'c." 

"Wurdest du hier geboren, _Fera'c_?" 

"Ja." , log ich. 

"Wie alt bist du?" 

"Neunzehn." , sagte ich mit zitternder Stimme (diesmal die Wahrheit). Was bedeutete schon ein Name oder eine Zahl für jemanden wie sie. Es war viel mehr als diese bloße Information, wie ich ahnte. Nephthys war an mir interessiert, vielleicht wollte sie mich als Diener oder gar als Sklaven. Diese Erkenntnis erregte tiefe Abscheu in mir, die sich mit der bitteren Qual mischte, die von meinem gebrochenen Arm herrührte. Noch immer streichelte sie meine Wange, musterte mein Gesicht, meine Augen. 

Dann wandte sie sich ab, lachte zufrieden. 

"Ich werde dich_ belohnen _für deine Tat, zumal du perfekt geeignet dafür bist", jubelte sie auf, "Dein Körper wird _Apophis_ gefallen. Du bist jung, stark. Dein schönes schwarzes Haar, deine dunkelblauen Augen, deine Größe ... Schätze dich glücklich, deine Hülle wird von einem _Gott _bewohnt werden!" 

Nebiri blickte sie wütend an, als wolle sie sie für diesen Satz höchstpersönlich umbringen. 

"Was maßt du dir an,_ deiner Göttin_ solche garstige Blicke zu zuwerfen!" , zischte die Frau schlangenartig und versetzte ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige, "Wer bist du, daß du dir solche Blasphemie erlauben kannst?" 

Die Gefangene gab ihr keine Antwort, schaute nur noch wilder in ihr Gesicht. Doch diesmal ging die junge, stolze Dame nicht darauf ein, ignorierte die Geste des Widerwillens und schritt majestätisch an ihr vorbei. 

"Folgt Uns!", befahl Nephthys herrisch und verließ die Höhle durch den Korridor, aus dem ihr Diener wenige Minuten zuvor aufgetaucht waren. Die beiden Jaffa drängten uns ebenfalls durch die schmale Öffnung im Fels, trieben uns unaufhörlich weiter vorwärts durch die Dunkelheit, in der nicht einmal die Hand vor Augen zu erkennen war. 

~ ~ 

Der Jaffa, der mich festhielt, schob mich unaufhörlich nach vorn in die Dunkelheit, stieß mir bei jeder noch so winzigen Pause seine Stabwaffe gegen die Hüfte. Doch so sehr ich mich auch zwang weiter zu laufen, schaffte ich es doch nie länger als wenige Minuten, dann schließlich nur noch Sekunden mich vorwärts zu schleppen. Der Schlangenwächter hinter meinem Rücken brummte widerwillig, versuchte mich nochmals anzutreiben. Als ich plötzlich zusammensackte, brüllte er einen Befehl, der wohl mir galt und mir irgendetwas androhte, doch ich konnte nicht aufstehen. Ich war einfach zu schwach. Der Kampf hatte mich viel Kraft gekostet, hinzu kam, daß ich aus der offenen Wunde meines gebrochenen Armes noch immer blutete. Ein zweites Mal donnerte die Stimme des Mannes durch den Felsengang, in der jedoch diesmal ein Hauch von Nervosität lag. Die Menschenkolonne stoppte, wartete auf etwas. Jemand schritt eilend den schmalen Gang entlang, blieb schließlich vor mir stehen. Ich nahm nur die gedämpften Schritte wahr, da die Dunkelheit des Stollens fast alles Licht schluckte. Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte ich Nephthys, die mit einer winzigen Laterne den Boden zu erleuchten versuchte, was jedoch kaum Wirkung zeigte. Ihre Augen glühten dämonisch auf, als sie zu mir herunter blickte. 

"Wenn er stirbt, stirbst du mit ihm!" , schrie sie augebracht, "Trag ihn und bring ihn in die große Halle, wo man sich um ihn kümmern wird!" 

Allmählich nahm ich meinen Arm kaum noch wahr. Das taube Gefühl unterdrückte den quälenden Schmerz, breitete sich zusehends in meinem ganzen Körper aus und ein wenig meiner Kraft kehrte anscheinend zurück. Doch mein Verstand war noch hellwach und sagte mir immer wieder, daß ich nicht aufgeben durfte. Ich mußte verhindern, daß sie mich von Nebiri trennten, denn sonst würden sie herausfinden, woher wir kamen und das hätte verheerende Folgen für unser Volk bedeutet. Ich presste meine Schulter gegen die Wand zu meiner Linken, stemmte mich mühevoll daran hoch und gab wortlos Zeichen, daß ich in Ordnung wäre. Nephthys blitzte mich seltsam an, dann wandte sie den Blick ab und instruierte mit fester Stimme den Jaffa, er solle mich stützen und dafür sorgen, daß ich lebendig ankam. Er nickte demütig und zog mich dicht zu sich heran, ging etwas langsamer weiter, damit ich schritt halten konnte. Eine ganze Weile lang durchquerten wir zusammen den engen Korridor, an dessen rauher Felswand ich mir bei jedem zweiten Schritt die Haut aufschürfte. Schweißperlen bedeckten meine Stirn, als wir endlich stoppten. Vor uns befand sich ein metallisch glänzendes Portal, das wie von Geisterhand aufschwang und die Sicht auf das Dahinter liegende preisgab. Eine breite, marmorne Treppe, die mindestens zweihundert Meter an einer riesenhaften Pyramide hinaufführte und sich dann zwischen zwei schwarz glänzenden Obelisken verlor, die ein weiteres Tor zu dessen Linken und Rechten begrenzten. Nervös glitten meine Blicke Stufe um Stufe hinauf und ich schluckte. Ich hatte die Pyramide schon bei meiner Ankunft gesehen, aber das sie so groß war, hätte ich nie gedacht. __

_Wie sollte ich nur einen solchen Marsch überstehen? _

Ein ungewisses Gefühl stieg in mir auf, raubte mir den letzten Funken Mut, der sich noch in mir fand. Müde begannen wir die Treppe hinauf zu steigen. Zu erst ging Nephthys, danach folgten zwei Jaffa, von denen einer Nebiri im Schlepptau hatte, die dich noch immer heftig sträubte und ihm mit Händen und Füßen zusetzte. 

Wir, ein hünenhafter Jaffa-Krieger und ich, schlossen den Zug ab, der sich gemächlich dem Portal am Ende der Stufen näherte. Mein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich stark und ein geräuschvolles Keuchen entwich meinem Mund. Lange würde ich das nicht mehr aushalten, soviel stand fest, doch noch nicht einmal die Mitte der Treppe war erreicht. Ich schaute nicht nach hinten, hoffte nur bald am Ziel zu sein, doch das lag noch in weiter Ferne. Ein eisiger Wind kam auf, ließ mich wie Espenlaub zittern. Meine Augen tränten von den starken Böen, die gegen mein Gesicht peitschten. Mit jedem Schritt fühlten sich meine Beine schwerer an, so daß wir bald zurückfielen, uns von den anderen immer weiter entfernten. Meter um Meter blickte den Jaffa an meiner Seite grimmiger drein. Die Geduld seiner Herrin war nicht unendlich und bereits arg strapaziert, was eine ihn nur noch ärgerlicher machte, weil er selbst sein Leben lassen mußte, falls mir etwas zustieß. Und erst die Hälfte der Treppe lag hinter uns. Ich schleppte mich weiter so gut und so schnell ich es vermochte. Endlich rückte das Ende der Stufen näher, was mich erneut hoffen ließ. Ich schloß die Augen, stapfte weiter, obwohl mich die Schmerzen und die Kälte des Windes noch immer quälten. Plötzlich stoppte der Jaffa, weshalb ich das Gleichgeweicht verlor und fast stürzte. Erleichtert stellte ich fest, daß unser Ziel endlich erreicht war. Japsend und prustend blickte ich nach vorn, wo sich ein dämmrig erleuchteter Gang ins Innere der Pyramide erstreckte. Nephthys gab ein letztes Mal Anweisungen, was mit den Gefangenen geschehen sollte, verschwand dann in der Dunkelheit des Korridors. Eilend zerrte man Nebiri und mich ebenfalls den Tunnel entlang, sperrte uns nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch in eine Zelle, die genauso schwach erhellte zu sein schien wie der Rest der Pyramide. Doch eigentlich war mir die Dunkelheit egal, für mich zählte nur noch, daß wir zusammen geblieben waren, was unser Volk, die Ta, vor den sicheren Untergang bewahrte. 

~ ~ 

"Alles in Ordnung, ich bin bei dir." , sagte Nebiri sanft. "Du hast etwas geschlafen. Ich wollte deinen Arm versorgen, aber du brauchtest die Zeit, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen, also habe ich bis jetzt gewartet." Ihr Lächeln wirkte unecht, sagte, daß mir nichts Gutes bevorstand. Sie kniete neben mir und begann Streifen aus ihrem Rocksaum zu reißen, mit denen sie wahrscheinlich meinen Arm verbinden wollte. 

"Es tut mir Leid, das ist alles meine Schuld" , stammelte ich, während ich ihr dabei zusah. 

"Das ist nicht wahr und das weißt du auch. Wenn jemand die Verantwortung trägt, dann bin ich es" "Wegen damals, als-" "Ja, deshalb sind wir jetzt in dieser Situation. Hätte ich doch nie auf K'haret gehört! Wie konnte ich nur so naiv sein!" Ich verstand nicht, was Nebiri meinte, hoffte nur darauf, daß sie mir endlich die Wahrheit preisgab, doch sie schwieg. "Ist deine Vergangenheit wirklich so schwerwiegend?" , fragte ich leise und blickte in ihre Augen, die im Dämmerlicht des Raumes tief grau wirkten. Die junge Frau nickte stumm und eine Träne rollte ihre Wange hinab. "Ich sollte dir alles erzählen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann" Vorsichtig ergriff ich ihre Hand, versuchte Nebiri zu trösten. "Vielleicht ... Vielleicht schaffe ich es, aber zuerst muß ich mich um deine Verletzung kümmern" Nickend hob ich meinen stark geschwollenen Arm in die Höhe, obwohl der pochende Schmerz dadurch nur noch verstärkt zu werden schien. "Nimm das zwischen deine Zähne" , wies sie an, während ihre Finger ein zusammengerolltes Stück Stoff in meinen Mund schoben. "Gut, ich muß zuerst den Bruch richten. Du hast Glück gehabt, es ist wahrscheinlich nur einer der beiden Knochen gebrochen. So, das wird jetzt sehr weh tun." Ich preßte beide Kiefer so fest aufeinander, so daß es schmerzte, als Nebiri mit einem kräftigen Ruck an meinem Unterarm riß. Ein Seufzer glitt über meine Lippen, nachdem diese Tortur endlich überstanden zu sein schien. 

"Geht es dir gut?" "Einigermaßen. ... Du mußt Heilerin gewesen sein vor alledem hier." "Bevor-" , sie schluckte nervös, "Ja, du hast recht." Nebiri verband meine Wunde sorgfältig, setzte sich dann neben mich auf den kalten Boden. 

"Ich bin nicht das, was du glaubst." , begann sie. Eine Spur von Schuldgefühl und Scham verbarg sich in ihrer Stimme, machte sie ungewöhnlich hart. "Ich arbeitete in einem Dorf nahe des Sternentores, als eines Tages ein alter Mann in mein Haus eindrang. Er war schwer verletzt, hatte überall am Körper Brandwunden. Er bat mich unablässig um Hilfe, doch ich wußte nicht, was ich tun sollte. Der Fremde lag im Sterben und ich war machtlos dagegen. Über ihn gebeugt, mit dem Ohr auf seiner Brust, versuchte ich seinen Herzschlag zu hören. In diesem Moment drang etwas in meinen Körper ein, ein Parasit, Goa'uld genannt." "Ein Wesen wie Apophis?" "Ja, und auch wie alle anderen der so genannten Götter" , spie ihr Mund verächtlich aus, doch der Groll legte sich und sie fuhr fort. "Der Name des Goa'uld war _K'haret_, wie er mir mitteilte. Unser Geist verschmolz, doch das geschah nicht, wie es hätte passieren sollen. Ein Protein in meinem Blut verhinderte eine vollkommene Verbindung unserer Persönlichkeiten. K'haret erhielt nicht ausschließlichen Zugang zu meinen Erinnerungen, wie auch ich nicht zu den seinen. Der Goa'uld hatte aus Verzweiflung meinen Körper überfallen, versicherte mir jedoch, daß er mich verlassen würde, sobald er einen Weg dazu fände. Erst später erkannte ich, daß er gelogen hatte, doch da war es schon zu spät. Ich war in seine Falle getappt, was schwerwiegende Folgen mit sich brachte. Apophis spürte ihn auf, wollte ihn eliminieren, weil K'haret ein Saboteur und Rebell war, der innerhalb seiner eigenen Rasse gegen die Obersten, die Systemlords, operierte. Durch das Eiweiß im Blut wurde der Parasit in meinem Körper getarnt, das heißt seinesgleichen konnte die Präsenz von K'haret nicht länger fühlen. Nur aus diesem Grund begann Apophis mit der Ausrottung bzw. der Ausbeutung der Ta. Er suchte lange nach uns, blieb jedoch erfolglos und verwarf dann schließlich jeden Gedanken an K'haret. Etwa ein Jahr nachdem es uns gelungen war das Sternentor zu aktivieren und einen Teil der Ta zu retten, machten wir es unbrauchbar. Mit der Restenergie kam ich gegen den Wunsch meines Goa'ulds hierher zurück, um die Flucht der Verbliebenen zu organisieren, doch da Vorhaben scheiterte, weil Bastet, eine mächtige Frau von Apophis mit zwei ihrer Mutterschiffe den Planeten übernahm. Ihr Mann überließ ihn ihr gewissermaßen als Geschenk, worauf sie und ihre Verbündete Nephthys den Naquadaabbau durch Ta-Sklaven anordneten und die Minen Tag und Nacht durch ihre Jaffa überwachten. Ich fing von etwa einhundertfünfzig Jahren an eine Rebellengruppe zu führen, doch die Flucht von hier uns gelang kein einziges Mal. Dann kamst du und-" , Nebiri stoppte, sah mich fragend an, "ich sah eine neue Chance, durch dich irgendwie mit jemandem Kontakt aufzunehmen, der uns helfen kann. Doch alles scheiterte heute Morgen, als der Jaffa dich und Aya zusammen sah. Sie sollte dir lediglich eine Nachricht für mich übergeben, was nicht klappte. Das Mädchen steckte mir zwar die Botschaft zu, aber trotzdem mußte ich eine Ausrede erfinden, damit wir nicht auffliegen, also ..." "Schon gut, ich verstehe." , sagte ich, obwohl eher das Gegenteil der Fall war. Der Schmerz verhinderte einfach, daß ich auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. 

"Du verstehst mich? Ist das wahr?" , fragte Nebiri verwirrt und erleichtert zugleich. Nickend bestätigte ich, was ich gesagt hatte. Die junge Frau zu meiner Seite lächelte glücklich, senkte dann den Blick. "Eigentlich erkannte ich erst viel später, was mit mir passiert war. Weil mir jeder Gedanke daran Angst gemacht hatte, verdrängte ich alles. Deshalb erzählte ich auch nie etwas davon. Du bist der erste, dem ich die das alles anvertraut habe, obwohl es für uns beide und unser Volk ein großes Risiko bedeutet." "Du meinst, wie damals, als Apophis unseren Planeten einnahm?" "So ist es. Und er würde durch das Tor zur "Neuen Heimat" gehen und alle töten, nur weil er einen einzigen Goa'uld-Rebellen dort vermutet. Das wird er zweifellos tun, sobald er von K'harets Existenz in Verbindung mit den Ta erfährt." Ihr Gesicht war ungewöhnlich blas, fast kreideweiß und sie wirkte so schwach. Hilflosigkeit und Verzweiflung verzerrten den Klang ihrer Worte, zeigten, wie schwer es für sie war die ganze Wahrheit zu enthüllen. "K'harets Anwesenheit hatte mich immer geängstigt, aber er war nie wirklich böse zu mir oder irgendwem sonst gewesen. Sein vorrangiges Ziel war die Vernichtung von Apophis Verbündeten gewesen. An erster Stelle stand Bastet, dann folgten weniger mächtige Systemlords wie Nephthys oder Zipac'na, die ihm treuer waren, als alle übrigen." 

"Hat er dir das verraten?" 

"Nein, er hat mir nie seine Pläne anvertraut. Er hielt das für zu riskant, weshalb er mich oft belog und mich Glauben machen wollte, er wäre friedliebend und wolle nur Gerechtigkeit. Doch das war alles nur eine Illusion. Ich gelangte irgendwie an sein genetisches Gedächtnis und fand den wahren Beweggrund für seine Operationen. Er hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie-" Nebiri brach in Tränen aus, schluchzte laut. "Wie seine ganze "Familie" von Apophis vernichtet wurden. Er war der einzige Zeuge dieses Massakers, der überlebte und ... und deshalb schwor er Rache. Ich weiß, wozu Verbitterung und Haß jemanden treiben können. K'haret verletzte seine eigenen Prinzipien und machte mich gegen meinen Willen zu seinem Wirt. Er zwang mich zu Grausamkeiten, die er selbst gegen seine Gesinnung verübte. Der Haß trieb ihn soweit, daß er selbst Apophis seinen Standpunkt verriet, um ihn töten zu können, Doch die einzige Folge dieser Aktion war, daß die Hälfte aller Ta sterben mußten oder zu Minenarbeit gezwungen wurden." "Aber die fünfzehntausend, die ihr gerettet habt-" "Es tat ihm Leid, was er angerichtet hatte und deshalb brachte er sie in Sicherheit. Ich konnte das aber nicht akzeptieren, redete ihm immer wieder ein, daß die einzige Chance Apophis zu vernichten die Rückkehr hierher sei. Gegen seinen Willen half ich den Rebellen, organisierte sie. Doch ich konnte nichts ausrichten gegen Bastets Bewacher. Schließlich wurde K'haret krank, was auch meinen Tod bedeutete. Der Parasit erklärte mir, daß-" Nebiri versuchte das Schluchzten zu unterdrücken, daß in ihr aufkam, doch sie schaffte es nicht. Endlich schien sie sich wieder gefangen zu haben und fuhr fort: "Er sagte die Naquadaemissionen, die durch den Abbau in die Luft gelangten und normalerweise nur einen Husten und Erschöpfungszustände, wie bei dir, zur Folge hatten, würden die Antikörperproduktion in meinem Organismus vorantreiben, was einen sehr qualvollen, langsamen Sterbeprozeß in Gang setzte und uns beide innerhalb von fünfzig Jahren umbringen würde. Seitdem ist der Parasit in eine Art Starre verfallen, was die Abstoßung hinauszögerte. Das hilft uns nun auch nicht mehr lange." 

"Wie lange wirst du noch durchhalten?" Entsetzen lag in meiner Stimme, das den Schmerz erneut aufwallen ließ. 

"Einen Tag, eine Stunde? Ich weiß es nicht genau. Gestern fühlte ich mich noch gut, doch heute ..." Ihr Seufzen hallte im Raum wieder. Vorsichtig legte ich meinen Arm um ihre Schulter, um sie ein wenig zu trösten, was in meinen Augen allerdings kaum von nutzen sein würde. _Was sollte man schon tun, um jemanden aufzumuntern, der weiß, daß er nicht mehr viel Zeit hat? _

Nebiri zitterte am ganzen Leib, obwohl es hier unerträglich heiß geworden war, seit wir in diese Zelle gesperrt worden waren. War es ihre Krankheit, die den Schüttelfrost verursachte, oder hatte sie Angst, Angst vor dem Schicksal, daß sie und mich erwartete? 

"Vielleicht ist es sogar besser, wenn ich sterbe!" 

"Soetwas darfst du nicht sagen" , konterte ich etsetzt. 

"Wieso nicht? Es wäre die gerechte Strafe für all das, was ich euch angetan habe. Apophis würde nie an K'harets Wissen über unser Volk gelangen und- Außerdem würde sowieso niemand um mich weinen ..." Ihre Stimme schwankte unter ihrem Selbsthaß und der Verachtung, die sich gegen K'haret, die Goa'uld und all ihre Schandtaten richtete. 

"Ich werde weinen!" , gab ich trotzig und liebevoll zugleich zurück, "Ich verspreche es dir, weil du ... weil du dein Leben für Aya, für die Ta und für mich eingesetzt hast. Deshalb werde ich es tun!" 

Ihr Kopf sank auf meine Schulter und das Gefühl tiefer Trauer überkam mich. Nebiri war noch nicht tot, doch sie wußte, daß es zu Ende mit ihr ging. 

"Danke" , hauchte ihre Stimme schwach, "Ich danke dir" 

"Schhhh, du solltest dich ausruhen und die Zeit nutzen in der es dir noch einigermaßen gut geht!" 

Ihre Augen antworteten, gaben mir einen Funken Hoffnung. Der tiefe, ehrliche Wunsch ihr Leben zu retten und sie zu befreien füllten meinen Geist, obwohl beides schier unmöglich war. 

"Ich möchte dir etwas geben Fera'c." 

"Mein Name ist A'nec", warf ich sanft ein, worauf sich ihr ernster Blick erhellte. 

Nebiris Finger verschwanden in der Tasche ihres weiten, grauen Arbeitskittels und tauchten mit einen zusammengerollten Blatt Papier wieder auf. Sie reichte es mir, wartete ab, bis ich es entfaltet hatte. 

"Das wird dir helfen wieder nach Hause zu kommen" 

"Aber das ist doch ..." Noten und Buchstaben waren auf den Zettel geschrieben, zeigten eine Melodie. 

"Es ist ein Lied, A'nec. Ein Lied, das mir mein Großvater vor langer Zeit vorgesungen hat" 

"Wie soll ich den Hinweis finden?" 

"Du wirst ihn finden, das weiß ich" , sagte sie ausweichend. Anscheinend bangte sie um das Wohl der Ta, zu denen ich mit etwas Glück zurückkehren würde. 

"Da ist noch etwas, daß du meiner Familie geben mußt, falls noch jemand von ihnen am Leben ist" Sie zog eine Art Amulett unter ihrem Kleid hervor und überreichte es mir mit zitternder Hand. Es war oval, etwa Walnuß groß und flach. Eine Gravur auf der oberen Seite erinnerte an einen mähnigen, jungen Löwen, der sich aufrecht auf die Hinterbeine erhoben hatte. 

"Dieser Anhänger ist seit Generationen im Familienbesitz und ich möchte, daß es so bleibt" , sagte Nebiri mit fester Stimme. 

Eilends ließ ich es in meiner Hosentasche verschwinden und nickt zuversichtlich. 

~ ~ 

In diesem Moment flog plötzlich die Zellentür auf und zwei Wächter traten ein. Doch diesmal handelte es sich nicht um Schlangen-Jaffa sondern um Krieger, deren Helme eher an riesige Katzenköpfe erinnerten. Auch die Rüstungen schienen weniger klobig und wesentlich leichter zu sein, als die, die ich bis jetzt kannte. 

_Wessen Diener sie wohl sein mochten? Vielleicht Nephthys'?_

Einer von ihnen deutete mit der Hand auf Nebiri, die sich mit bitterem Gesichtsausdruck erhob. Anscheinend hatte sie Schmerzen, tat aber so, als sei sie vollkommen in Ordnung und legte sich sofort mit den Jaffa an: "Ich gehe nicht ohne _ihn_!" 

"So?" , dröhnte es metallisch unter dem Helm der einen Katzenwache hervor, "Dann muß ich dich eben zwingen!" Mit einem Satz stand er neben ihr, streckte die Arme nach meiner Freundin aus. Doch der Angriff ging ins Leere. Nebiri war unter ihm weggetaucht und stand nun hinter ihm. Reglos saß ich auf dem Boden, verfolgte, was sie tat. Mit einer raschen Drehung wich sie dem zweiten Jaffa aus, gab mir ein Zeichen, ich solle verschwinden. Mit aller Kraft stieß Nebiri dem Wächter, der den Ausgang blockierte, ihren Ellenbogen in die ungeschützte Flanke. Nichts geschah. Er bewegte sich nicht einmal. Stattdessen ergriff sein Partner die Initiative und schnappte nach mir. Mit einen schmerzhaften Ruck zwang er mich auf die Knie, ließ ein triumphierendes Lachen ertönen. 

"Meinetwegen, dann kommt er eben mit. Aber sei gewarnt: Bei dem geringsten Widerstand, stirbt er!" Der Katzen-Jaffa trat mir verächtlich gegen den gebrochenen Arm, zerrte mich dann, meine Schmerzensschreie ignorierend, an den Haaren auf die Füße. 

Nebiri trottete widerwillig hinter mir her, als wir den kargen, stickigen Raum verließen. Dem Korridor folgend gingen wir eine Weile geradeaus, bogen dann nach rechts ab und gelangten schließlich in eine Sackgasse. Ein weiterer Katzenwächter wartete dort und nickte unterwürfig, bewegte eines der reliefartig aus der Wand heraustretenden Symbole - eine stilisierte, zusammengerollte Schlage - und trat einen Schritt beiseite. Die Wand am Ende des Ganges teilte sich und gab nun den Weg in einen weiteren Raum frei. 

~ ~ 

Er ähnelte eher einer Halle als einem Zimmer, denn er war mindestens zwanzig Meter lang und etwa sechs Meter breit. Die Wände waren mit kostbaren Behängen ausstaffiert, die vorrangig Szenen zeigten, in denen eine_ katzenköpfige Frau_, mit einer _Schwalbe_ oder einem Mädchen zur Seite, im Mittelpunkt stand. Ansonsten gab es wenig darin zusehen außer einem marmornen Thron, auf eine erhabene, von schwarzen Schleiern verhüllte Gestalt saß, im Hinteren Teil des Raumes und ein goldenes, quaderförmiges Objekt, das über und über mit kunstvollen, fremden Zeichen geschmückt war. 

Im Dämmerlicht erkannte ich eine weitere Wache in jeder Ecke der Halle. 

"Vorwärts, wird's bald!" , trieb der Jaffa hinter uns. 

Der zweite ging voraus und kniete vor dem Thron nieder und erstattete offenbar Bericht, von dem ich allerdings nicht ein Wort verstand. Nickend entließ die vermummte Person ihren Diener wieder und deutete Nebiri und mir gebieterisch an, näher zu kommen. Unwillig folgte ich ihrem Befehl und machte ein paar Schritte nach vorn, hielt aber inne, als ich bemerkte, daß mir niemand folgte. Ein Blick zu Nebiri ließ erkennen, wie wütend sie war, daß ein Goa'uld (zumindest hielt ich ihn dafür) ihr Befehle erteilte. Mit gesenktem Kopf starrte sie zu Boden und rührte sich keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle. Als die Jaffa sie packen wollten, sprang die unbekannte Gestalt auf und schritt zu ihr, hielt ihre Wachen davon ab, ihr weh zu tun. 

"Nicht!" Ihre Stimme war sanft, wirkte trotz des metallisch verzerrten Klangs seltsam unschuldig und gütig, obwohl sie ebenfalls ein Feind war. Ohne den geringsten Zweifel, erkannte ich in der Gestalt einen Goa'uld wieder. Diese Wesen waren niemals gnädig oder mitfühlend, sondern ergötzten sich lieber am Leid anderer, schwächerer Kreaturen, wie ich hatte feststellen müssen. 

_Warum also sollte dieser hier daran interessiert sein Nebiri zu schonen? _

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie einen Plan, zu dem ihre Gefangene unerläßlich war. 

"Laßt sie! Ich brauche sie, sofern sie sich freiwillig unterwirft, unversehrt genau wie ..." 

Eine zarte, blasse Hand, mit einer goldenen Klammer umwunden, kam zum Vorschein und schob den dunklen Seidenschleier, der das Gesicht bedeckte zur Seite. Die schlanke Gestalt drehte sich um, richtete ihre Hand auf mich und blickte mir fest in die Augen. " ... _ihn!_" Ihr Zeigefinger wies auf mich, als wolle sie mich mit ihm durchbohren. Ich fröstelte, während sie mich aufmerksam musterte. Irgendetwas in ihrem kalten, ausdruckslosen Gesicht jagte mir höllische Angst ein. 

Man hätte die junge Frau für durchaus schön halten können, denn alles an ihr schien wirklich vollkommen und göttlich zu sein: Ihre großen bernsteinfarbenen Augen mit einem katzenhaften Blick, ihre vollen roten Lippen, die von einem überlegenen Lächeln umspielt wurden, ihre schmale Nase und ihre schwarzen Locken, die mir goldenen Bändern zurückgebunden worden waren. Aber trotz ihrer bezaubernden Ausstrahlung, die viele hätte täuschen und einwickeln können, empfand ich ihr Interesse an mir als äußerst unangenehm. Ihre Pupillen verengten sich merklich, was noch mehr Unbehagen in mir aufkommen ließ. Schließlich versuchte ich mich ihrem Blick zu entziehen. Kalter Schweiß brach auf meiner Stirn aus. Langsam aber sicher wurde mir schwindelig, während die Göttin mich mit ihren Augen, die in dem selben durchdringenden Gold glühten wie der Stein in der Mitte ihrer Handfläche, fesselte. Mein Arm begann wieder entsetzlich zu pochen und der Schmerz setzte schlimmer ein als zu vor. Er raubte mir die Sinne, ließ alles um mich verschwimmen. 

"Hör auf!" 

_Wer hatte das eben gesagt?_ Ich war bereits nicht mehr in der Lage irgendetwas zu erkennen, als ich ein zweites Mal diese Stimme vernahm. 

"Hast nicht gehört, ich sagte, daß du ihn in Ruhe lassen sollst!" 

_"Nebiri?" _Mein Kopf fühlte sich so schwer an, pochte mittlerweile genauso wie mein rechter Arm. Ein paar Sekunden lang klammerte ich mich an dieses eine Wort, daß ich gerade mit Mühe ausgesprochen hatte, in der Hoffnung nicht völlig den Verstand zu verlieren, doch vergebens. Ich spürte, wie alles in sich zusammensank und meine Kopf sich leerte. Die Gedankenfetzen flohen aus meiner Erinnerung und nahmen meine Kindheit mit sich. Plötzlich fauchte ein leuchtender Blitz durch meinen Verstand, stoppte den schmerzvollen Prozeß, der gerade ablief. 

Ein irres Lachen hallte durch den Saal, was mich erschaudern ließ. 

Der Schleier, der meine Wahrnehmung getrübt hatte, lichtete sich allmählich und meine Augen zeigten mir, was geschehen war: Nebiri kniete mit gesenktem Haupt auf dem Boden und beugte sich der übermächtigen, göttlichen Gestalt. Obwohl sie für diese nur Abscheu empfand, sprach sie mit lauter, klarer Stimme: "Ich lege mein Leben in _Eure_ Hand, auf das Ihr mich richtet mit _Eurer_ göttlichen Kraft und _Eurer_ überströmenden Gnade. Ich unterwerfe mich _Euch_, allmächtige Herrin über Leben und Tod. Vergebt mir meinen Widerstand und nehmt mein Leben als Preis für meinen Ungehorsam_._" 

_Warum hat sie das getan? Sie handelte gegen ihre Überzeugung, um mein Leben zu retten?_

~ ~ 

Das Gelächter war jäh verstummt. 

"So, so. Hast du dich doch noch dazu entschieden, zutun, was ich will? Und das nur wegen des Jungen ..." , ihr Mund verzerrte sich zu einem säuerlichen Lächeln, "Liebst du ihn? Wie einen _Bruder_?" 

"Fe'rac _ist_ mein Bruder. Er wurde hier geboren genau wie ich." 

Stolz blickte die Göttin auf die junge Frau herab. Abscheu spiegelte sich in ihren hochmütigen Augen wieder, die nur einen Bruchteil ihres wahren Wesens offenbarten. 

"Er stammt _nicht_ von hier, und er ist auch _nicht_ mit dir verwandt, wie du vorgibst. Also, kann ich davon ausgehen, daß Fe'rac auch nicht sein richtiger Name ist?!" 

"Woher ... Woher wollt Ihr das wissen?" Nebiris Stimme bebte nervös. 

"Sagen wir, ich kenne eine alte Freundin von dir, Nebiri. _So heißt du doch?_" , sagte sie mit einem undefinierbaren Unterton. 

Bastets Gefangene nickte wissend. "Ja, _große_ Bastet", gab sie wütend und ein wenig spöttelnd zurück, doch die Goa'uld ignorierte Nebiris Stichelei einfach und widmete sich wieder sich selbst. 

"Dann dürfte es dich freuen, sie wieder zu sehen." 

Ihre Stimme klang beinahe feierlich, als sie ihrer Gefangenen den Rücken zu kehrte und sich zurück zu ihrem Thron begab. 

Mit einem Wink ihrer Hand verließen einige Wachen ihren Platz und führten Bastets stummen Befehl aus. 

Einer zerrte mich hoch auf die Beine und stieß mich zu meiner Freundin hinüber, wohin er mir augenblicklich folgte. Mit einem groben Schlag gegen die Knie zwang er mich erneut zu Boden und deutete mir mit einer schnellen Geste seiner Hand, daß ich zusehen und bleiben solle, wo ich war. 

Alle Augen (einschließlich Bastets) waren auf den klobigen Gegenstand gerichtet, der sich im hinteren Teil des Raumes nahe dem marmornen Thron befand. Die restlichen Jaffa umringten ihn und warteten ungeduldig. Mit ehrfürchtigem Blick beobachteten sie, wie sich langsam die Verschlußplatte zur Seite schob. Ein helles Licht, das den Raum mit gedämpften Goldtönen überflutete, drang heraus. 

~ ~ 

Auf Sekunden absoluter Stille folgte der gewaltige Schall eines Hornes von außerhalb der Halle, der mich trotz Dämpfung der Lautstärke durch die massiven Wände augenblicklich zusammenzucken ließ. Hinter mir hörte ich ein weiteres Geräusch, das veranlaßte, daß alle Wachen sofort hin und her durch den Raum eilten und ihre Plätze zu beiden Seiten des Marmorthrones ihrer Herrin einnahmen. 

Lediglich die Jaffa, die das goldene Objekt im hinteren Teil des Saales bewachten blieben wie angewurzelt stehen und regten sich nicht. 

Wieder vernahm ich die seltsamen Laute, diesmal sogar noch deutlicher als zuvor. Stein scheuerte auf Stein. Anscheinend öffnete sich die Eingangstür. Weil sie jedoch genau hinter mir lag konnte ich nicht sehen, ob meine Vermutung stimmte. 

Das Geräusch vieler Schritte löste das des Portals ab. Eine lange Prozession Roben tragender Männer und weiß gekleideter Mädchen zog durch den Raum, an uns vorbei. Der Zug stoppte nur wenige Meter vor Bastets Thron, wo sämtliche Neuankömmlinge sich zu den Füßen der Göttin auf den Boden knieten und sich mehrmals verbeugten. 

Ich wandte mich einen Moment lang ab und blickte in Nebiris Gesicht, dessen Züge sich deutlich verhärtet hatten. Ihre Augen glänzten traurig und ihr Mund war nur noch ein blutleerer schmaler Strich. Ich war nicht in der Lage zu verstehen, warum sie so litt, doch irgendetwas sagte mir, daß ich Schuld daran war. Meinen Blick wieder zu Bastet gewand fiel mir ihr seltsam freudiger Gesichtsausdruck auf, dessen Ursache mir völlig unklar schien. 

Bastets zufriedene Mine verhieß nichts Gutes. Sie wirkte so stark, als habe sie ein längst aufgegebenes Ziel soeben erreicht. Nahezu schwerelos erhob sich ihre göttliche Gestalt aus dem kalten, steinernen Thron. Mit zwei eleganten Schritten kam sie dem Anführer der Prozession entgegen, der sich augenblicklich noch tiefer und ehrfurchtsvoller zu Boden warf. Der ältere Mann schien Bastets Gegenwart noch mehr zu fürchten als die anderen, die mit ihnen den Raum betreten hatten. Lächelnd blickte seine Herrin auf ihn herab, wies ihn dann mit einem kurzen Befehl an aufzustehen. Wortlos gehorchend erhob sich die schwerfällige, alte Person vom Boden. 

"Tac te'm, Apophis?", fragte Bastet zischend, während sie mit den Fingern über ihre golden schimmernde Handwaffe strich, als wolle sie dem zitternden Greis drohen. 

"Sha, Bastet. Te'sh cah, me'uh, cal Apophis del Amonet. Co'sh'c ma ha'ei." Die Stimme des Mannes klang brüchig. In seinen glasigen Augen spiegelte sich die blanke, unermeßlichliche Furcht. Ich kannte die Gefühle, die ihn quälten nur zu gut, obwohl ich nicht verstand, warum seine wenigen Worte Bastets Stimmung so rasch hatten umschlagen lassen. 

Angespannt warteten alle, wie die Göttin, deren Gesicht sich Sekunde um Sekunde mehr verfinsterte, reagieren würde. 

Mit einer blitzartigen Bewegung packte sie die Kehle des Priesters und drückte zu. Ihre Nägel vergruben sich tief in die Haut seines Halses, so daß er vor Schmerzen aufjaulte. Langsam aber sicher würde er ersticken. 

Unweigerlich trieb mich mein Innerstes, ihm zu helfen, doch Nebiri hielt mich zurück. 

"Nein", brummte sie hart. 

"Aber ich muß ihm helfen ... Er wird sterben und ...", warf ich erregt ein. 

"Das darfst du _nicht_, das weißt du ganz genau. Denk an zu Hause, denk daran, was passiert, wenn die dich zur Strafe foltern und was dann geschehen wird!", ihre Stimme schwankte hörbar, weil auch sie selbst nicht mit ansehen wollte, wie dieser Mann sein Leben aushauchte, ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, ohne die Hilfe jemandes hier im Raum. 

"Aber warum tut sie das?" 

"Apophis", sagte Nebiri, "Er wird nicht erscheinen zur Zeremonie, wegen einer seiner anderen Frauen ..." 

"_Zeremonie?_", unterbrach ich verwirrt, während meine Augen Bastets Hand fokussierten. 

Mittlerweile war das Gesicht des Priesters aschgrau und erstarrt. Plötzlich ließ Bastet von ihm ab. Der leblose Körper glitt lautlos aus ihrem Tod bringenden Griff, schlug dumpf auf dem Marmor des Bodens auf. 

~ ~ 

Die Göttin winkte einen ihrer Jaffa zu sich, der zwei weiteren deutete, ihm zu folgen. Im Eilschritt verließen sie den Raum. Rasch waren ihre Schritte verhallt und die erneut setzte eine eisige Stille ein. 

Ich wagte nicht, Nebiri noch einmal nach der besagten Zeremonie zu fragen, da ich wußte, welche Folgen das für uns beide haben würde. 

"Kree!", brüllte Bastet aufgebracht und ruderte ungeschickt mit den Armen. Nun wirkte sie weder erhaben noch göttlich, was Nebiri äußerst zu erheitern schien. Sie hatte den Kopf geneigt, um das Grinsen zu verbergen, welches sie krampfhaft zu unterdrücken versuchte. 

Mir war jedoch überhaupt nicht zum Lachen zumute, weil die die bleiche, leblose Gestalt des Oberpriesters mit offenen Augen in meine Richtung und damit in mein Gesicht zu starren schien, als wolle er sagen, daß ich Schuld sei. 

"Ta'ret ham ray!", kreischte die Goa'uld plötzlich unbeherrscht, worauf sich alle Priester und Mädchen vom Boden erhoben und beinahe fluchtartig den Raum verließen. 

Bastet strich sich flüchtig über das goldgeschmückte Haar und atmete tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen. "May cel'sha, Jaffa!", sagte sie bedeutend gefasster und streckte graziös ihre zarte Hand einem der Katzenwächter, der herbei geeilt war, entgegen. Der Jaffa, der seine Herrin um einiges überragte, zog vorsichtig die goldene Waffe von den Fingern der Göttin und tauschte sie gegen eine große bronzefarbene Spange, in die ein riesiger orangeroter Stein eingelassen war, aus. 

Mit einem Wink Bastets trat ihr Diener zurück und gab somit den Weg Richtung des bewußtlosen Geistlichen frei. Die makellos schöne Frau beugte sich über ihn, hielt ihre Hand ganz dicht vor seine Stirn. Licht in der Farbe des Steins flutete über ihn, erweckte den alten Mann zu neuem Leben. 

Hustend erhob er sich, rieb sich fragend den Hals und sah dabei aus, als ob er glaubte, alles nur geträumt zu haben. Er blickte durch den Raum, holte tief Luft. Seine gräuliche, glänzende Haut sah aus, als sei sie aus dünnem Papier gemacht, als sie sich zu starken Falten einkräuselte, während der Greis die Stirn runzelte. 

~ ~ 

"Die Zeremonie! Cash'sh kem!", erinnerte Bastet ihn mit durchdringender Stimme. 

Hastig lief er auf mich zu und streckte mir die Hand entgegen. 

"_Was?_" 

"Bastet hat seine Novizen weggeschickt, also sollst du ihm helfen" , flüsterte Nebiri leise. 

Unter Schmerzen stand ich auf, ohne die Hilfe des Priesters in Anspruch zu nehmen. Es wunderte mich überhaupt, warum er sie mir angeboten hatte, schließlich war ich der Feind seiner Göttin. Nach einem Schritt allerdings lag die Antwort klar auf der Hand: Ich war schwächer, als ich dachte, was mein langsamer, schwankender Gang eindeutig bewies. 

Bastet lächelte, weil es ihr anscheinend großes Vergnügen bereitete, mich leiden zu sehen. Sie trat näher, griff nach meinem gebrochenem Arm und drückte mit außergewöhnlicher Kraft zu. Stöhnend verzog ich das Gesicht, versuchte nicht vor Schmerz die Besinnung zu verlieren. 

"Tut das etwa weh?", fragte sie mit einer Stimme, die vor geheucheltem Mitleid und Ironie geradezu strotzte. 

Ihr Antlitz kam näher, so daß sie mir direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. Sie funkelte mich an, während sie ihren Griff ein wenig lockerte. 

Mit Mühe entwand ich mich aus ihrer Gewalt und zwang mich in ihre kalten Augen zu blicken, in denen nun ein winziger Hauch von Bewunderung glitzerte. 

"Mmmh ... Sie hatte recht mit dem, was sie über dich sagt" , meinte Bastet in anerkennendem Tonfall, "kein Wunder, daß sie so vernarrt in dich ist" 

"Wer?", presste ich durch meine zusammengebissenen Zähne, das stechende Gefühl in meinem Arm ignorierend. 

Doch die göttliche, junge Frau schwieg, als hätte sie nichts gehört und trat einem Schritt zurück und deutete mit ihrem spangenartigen Apparat an ihrer Hand auf mich. 

Sie lachte, wenn auch sehr leise und Kälte in ihrer verzerrten Stimme. 

_Würde mich das Licht auch heilen, wie den Priester, oder würde sie mich noch einmal auf so bestialische Art quälen wie das letzte Mal?_

Ich schloss die Augen, wartete, aber nichts geschah_.. _

Erneut vernahm ich das Gelächter der Göttin, doch schien es von weit her zu kommen und nicht von der Stelle, an der sie tatsächlich stand. 

Alles war still um mich herum, nur der Klang von Bastets Stimme erfüllte_ meinem Kopf. _

_War das alles nur ein Traum, oder bildete ich mir nur ein, mich besser zu fühlen?_

Warmes Licht durchflutete meinen Körper und wand sich wie ein Verband um meine Verletzungen. Ich begann mich kräftiger und ruhiger zu fühlen. Auch der Schmerz verblasste ganz langsam. 

Mit einem jähen Stechen in meinem Kopf brach die heilende Kraft ab. 

Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen, blickte auf beide Hände, die ich ohne es zu merken ausgestreckt hatte. Wo die Schnitte und Kratzer zuvor gewesen waren, befanden sich jetzt nur noch feine, sauber verheilte Narben, die matt im Fackelschein des Raumes glänzten. Auch von den Schürfwunden fehlte zu meiner Freude jede Spur. 

_Wäre es möglich, daß Bastet mich vollständig geheilt hat?_

Bastet unterbrach unerwartet meinen Gedankengang. 

"Bemüh' dich nicht, es auszuprobieren, ich habe dich nicht ganz von deinen Verletzungen befreit. Schließlich wäre es ein Fehler, seinem Feind zu helfen, meinst du nicht, mein Junge?" 

Sie ließ einen ihrer langen, grazilen Finger vorschnellen, drückte damit gegen die Wunde an meinem Arm, der sich nicht minder gebrochen anfühlte als zuvor. 

~ ~ 

"Es ist Zeit!", zischte Bastet, als sei ihr auf einmal bewußt geworden, wie viele Minuten sie schon hatte sinnlos verstreichen lassen. 

Mit einem Satz stand sie neben dem Priester und schob ihn eindringlich in Richtung des Goldsarges. 

Er verstand, deutete mir, ich solle kommen. 

Zögerlich folgte ich und postierte mich wartend neben ihm. 

Mit leiser Stimme, die klang, als würde man mit einem Reibeisen über eine rauhe Oberfläche gleiten, murmelte nun der Alte. Er hob und senkte seine Arme ein paar Mal, ruderte mit den Händen durch die Luft und verneigte sich langsam vor dem goldglänzenden Kasten, aus dem nun stärker als zuvor gleißendes Licht brach. 

Es blendete mich, stach schmerzhaft in den Augen, doch ich bewegte mich weder von meinem Platz weg, noch versuchte ich mich irgendwie vor den grausamen Strahlen abzuschirmen. Ich stand einfach da und wartete, träumte von milderem Sonnenlicht, das wärmend auf mich herab schien. 

"Du!", rüttelte mich auf einmal Bastets metallisch verzerrte Stimme wach. 

Ich blinzelte, nickte dann zum Zeichen, daß ich hörte. 

"Hilf deiner Herrin heraus!", herrschte sie mich an. 

_Herrin? Wen meint sie?_

Während die bildschöne Göttin näher trat, um dem Priester etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, wanderte mein Blick hinunter ins Innere des prunkvollen Sarges, aus dem zu meiner Überraschung nun kaum noch grelles Licht kam. 

Darin lag zu meinem Entsetzen eine vertraute Gestalt, die langsam auf zu wachen schien. 

"_Aya_?", fragte ich leise und mit dumpfem Tonfall. 

Ihre Lippen formten ein Lächeln, wie es himmlischer und unschuldiger nicht hätte sein können. Sie räkelte sich, doch ihre Lider blieben gesenkt. 

Bastet drehte sich um und warf mir einen zornigen Blick zu. 

Sie würde mich wieder quälen, wenn ich nicht tat, was sie befahl. 

_Aber was wollte sie? Was sollte ich tun?_

Die Erinnerungen an die Schmerzen, über die Bastet gebot, brannten in mir, als würde man mir glühende Kohlen gegen die Schläfen pressen. Das Pochen in meinem Kopf setzte wieder ein. Mir wurde kalt, dann wieder entsetzlich heiß. 

_Was ist nur los mit mir?_

Plötzlich packte jemand meine Hand. Als ich hinunter blickte, sah ich Aya, deren Augen, jetzt weit geöffnet, in mein Gesicht schauten. 

Sie war so schön, doch irgendwie wirkte sie verändert, als sei sie eine völlig Fremde für mich. Das Mädchen lächelte und langsam glitt eine sanfte Kühle durch meine Adern und vertrieb die fiebrige Hitze aus meinem Verstand. 

"Willst du mir nicht heraushelfen?", fragte die junge Frau mit honigsüßer Stimme. 

Ich hörte einen kurzen Aufschrei, der wohl von Nebiri stammte. Sie hatte mir gesagt, daß Aya stumm wäre, doch ich hatte ihr nicht geglaubt. Schließlich hatte sie schon einmal gelogen, um mich zu schützen. Aber anscheinend hatte meine Freundin damals die Wahrheit erzählt. 

Das Gefühl Aya sprechen zu hören, war so fremd und unwirklich, daß ich einen halben Schritt zurückwich. 

"Was ist?", meinte sie übertrieben sanft, als würde sie sich wirklich um mich sorgen. 

Aber ich hatte sie durchschaut. Das freundliche, unschuldige Mädchen, für das ich mein Leben riskiert hatte, gab es nicht mehr. Sie war jetzt wie Bastet von einem mächtigen Dämon besessen, der ihr wahres Ich ausgelöscht hatte. 

"Du... du bist nicht Aya, nicht wahr?", sprudelte es aus mir heraus. 

"Oh doch, ich bin Aya, wenn auch nur ...", sie machte eine Pause und blickte an sich herab, "... äußerlich" 

Langsam hob sie sich auf die Füße und stierte gebieterisch in meine Augen. 

Die ihren waren in eisige Kälte getaucht, hatten jegliche menschliche Wärme verloren. 

"_Hilf mir herunter_!", donnerte sie. Der metallische Klang ihrer Worte, der dumpf durch den Raum hallte, bewegte mich dazu ihr zu gehorchen. Vorsichtig legte ich den gebrochenen Arm um die Schultern und den gesunden schob ich gegen die Kniekehlen des diabolischen Wesens in Engelsgestalt, um weder ihr noch mir weh zu tun. So vorsichtig wie möglich hob ich ihren Körper aus dem goldenen Sarg. Das lindgrüne Seidenkleid, in das man ihre schöne Gestalt gehüllt hatte, rauschte, während ich ihre Füße zeitlupenartig auf dem Boden absetzte. 

Obwohl Bastet mich teilweise geheilt hatte, war mein Körper noch immer enorm geschwächt und ich mußte kurz ausruhen, um mich wieder zu erholen. Den Mund vor Schmerz verzerrend, lehnte ich mich nach vorn, stützte meinen gesunden Arm auf meine Knie. Schwer atmend und am ganzen Leib zitternd stand ich da und verfolgte, wie sie sich langsam zu mir hinunter beugte. 

Ayas Gesicht verzog sich zu einer häßlichen Fratze, die das hübsche Mädchen völlig entstellte. Anscheinend genoß auch sie es, sich am Leid anderer zu ergötzen. 

"Schmerzen?", fragte sie ironisch, obwohl ihr vollkommen klar sein mußte, wie es wirklich um mich stand. Ich erzwang ein lächeln. Sie hob lediglich die Augenbrauen, legte die Stirn in Falten und tat es mir dann gleich. 

~ ~ 

"Nephthys?" Das war Nebiris Stimme. 

_Nephthys?_, wiederholte mein Verstand automatisch. _Die Frau, die Aya den Ring ansteckte und sagte, sie wäre von nun an ihre Gefährtin? Sie? _

Unwirsch schüttelte ich den Kopf. 

Erst jetzt verstand ich wirklich, was Nebiri von den Goa'uld und dieser Verschmelzung erzählt hatte. Mir war klar gewesen, daß dieses Mädchen nicht die Aya war, die wir kannten. Doch daß es Nephthys war, die jetzt hier vor mir stand, redete und handelte, wäre mir niemals in den Sinn gekommen. Ich hatte naiver Weise geglaubt, diese teuflischen Dämonen würden nicht aus bloßem Zeitvertreib Menschen übernehmen, nur weil sie ihnen gefiehlen. Wie dumm ich doch gewesen war, auch in den Goa'uld ein Funkchen Mitgefühl zu sehen! 

"Nephthys!", sagte Nebiri nun bestimmter und trat vor die junge Göttin. 

"Hmm! Meine ach so heldenhafte Freundin, die kleine Rebellin, Nebiri", verkündete sie mit gekünstelter Freundlichkeit in ihrer Stimme, die noch immer menschlich klang. Ihre Augen glühten auf und für einen Moment schien die Luft zwischen der Goa'uld und der schmutzigen, jungen Arbeiterin zu knistern, bis die Göttin genug hatte und den Blick von Nebiri losriß. 

Erneut erhob sie die Stimme, die diesmal tief und verzerrte durch den Raum schallte: "Du vermißt sicher deinen _Bruder_, nicht wahr?" 

Nephthys streckte lansam ihre Hand aus, langte nach meiner Schulter und zerrte mich mit übermenschlicher Kraft zu sich heran. Ihre Finger fühlten sich an wie Eiszapfen, die sich in meine Haut bohrten. 

Meine Freundin regte sich nicht, blieb versteinert stehen, ohne ihre Gegnerin aus den Augen zu verlieren. 

"Ach ja, und mein Verlobter ist er ja auch noch" Sie schlang ihren Arm um meine Hüfte und zog mich dich an sich heran. Diabolisch lächelnd blickte Ayas Gesicht zu Nebiri, von dem sie sich sogleich wieder abwandte. 

Nun starrte sie mich an. 

Licht brach sich in ihren grünen Mandelaugen und ließ sie schimmern, als wären sie aus geschliffenem Smargd. Ich spürte ihren kühlen, flachen Atem auf der Haut, den sie mir entgegen blies und plötzlich küßte sie mich. Ihre Lippen waren weich, aber sie fühlten sich trotzdem fremd an, als solle das nicht sein, niemals passieren. Wir teilten einen kurzen Atemzug, doch ihr Mund wollte noch immer nicht von meinem weichen. Irgendwie jagte mir ihre Nähe Angst ein, aber ich fürchtete ihren Zorn zu sehr, um mich von ihr los zu reißen. 

Ihr Haar roch nach Lavendel. Der schwere Duft benebelte mich etwas und ich schloß die Augen. 

_Wann würde sie mich endlich loslassen?_

"Und was erhoffst du dir von diesem Spielchen?", sagte Nebiri laut, deutlich und vollkommen sachlich, als verschwende Nephthys mit diesem Kuß nur ihre kostbare Zeit. 

Eine Reaktion ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Wütend vergrub die Goa'uld ihre Fingernägel wie Krallen in meinen Rücken und ließ schließlich aufgebracht von mir ab. Sie brummte mißbilligend und trat zu Bastet, die sich, anscheinend leicht belustigt, das Schaupiel angesehen hatte. Ihr war klar, daß ihre Freundin sich die Zähne an Nebiri ausbeißen würde, wenn diese so weitermachte. Schwesterlich legte sie den Arm um Nephthys, die wie ein Kind wirkte, das erfolglos versucht hatte ein anderes zu ärgern, und flüsterte ihr leise etwas ins Ohr, als wolle sie sie trösten. Ich vermutete, daß Bastet die junge Göttin davon abhielt, der wertvollen Rebellin etwas anzutun. Schließlich war sie der Schlüssel zur Untergrundbewegung der Sklaven dieses Planeten, wie sie seit Nephthys Verschmelzung mit Aya wußten. 

~ ~ 

Während die beiden mit einander sprachen, kam Nebiri herüber und lächelte mich wissend an. Ihre Augen blitzten und ihr Mund wurde von einem gerissenen Lächeln umspielt. 

"Hör genau zu, uns bleibt nicht viel Zeit: Siehst du den Jaffa da drüben?" 

Ich drehte mich um und lugte zu den katzenköpfigen Krieger, dann nickte ich. 

"Gut. Ich kümmere mich um die anderen beiden, verstanden? Wenn ich dir ein Signal gebe, rennst du hin und setzt den Jaffa damit außer Gefecht" 

Sie drückte mir eine schwarz glänzende Waffe, die sie offenbar einem der Katzenkrieger abgenommen hatte, während sie mit ihm in der Zellen gekämpft hatte, in die Hand und nickte zuversichtlich. 

"Und was dann?" 

"Du schießt auf den Priester und schnappst dir als nächstes Nephthys" 

"Wieso sie?", wollte ich wissen. 

"Weil-" Sie brach jäh ab, als ihr bewußt wurde, daß die Goa'uld am Ende ihres Gesprächs angelangt zu sein schienen. 

"Komm hier her!", befahl Bastet und deutete auf mich. 

Mir war zwar nicht klar, was sie von mir wollen könnte, aber so würde ich eine viel bessere Angriffsposition haben. Langsam, damit niemand bemerkte, wie sehr mich diese Anweisung freute, trottete ich zu ihr. Barsch schob sie mich um die Ecke des Sarges und gab mich in die Obhut des blassen Alten, der seit dem Ende der Zeremonie wie versteinert dagestanden hatte. 

Nephthys gab ihm Anweisungen in der fremden Sprache, während Bastet sich Nebiri widmetete. Der Greis nickte heftig bei jedem Wort und ergriff meinen Arm, damit ich nicht weglief. Er war lange nicht so kräftig wie die Goa'uld oder deren Jaffa und würde es schwer haben mich zu halten, wenn ich mich losriß. Ich beachtete ihn gar nicht, war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt auf des Zeichen zu warten. Uns da war es: 

Nebiri schrie gellend meinen Namen und stürzte sich auf den Katzenkrieger, der sie seitlich angriff. 

Reflexartig fuhr ich herum, zielte und traf den Jaffa hinter mir. Blaue Lichtblitze umzuckten ihn und er schlug dumpf auf den Boden auf und blieb gekrümmte vor Schmerz liegen. Mein zweiter Schuß legte den Priester lahm, der leise keuchend gegen den Goldsarg sank und sich nicht mehr rührte. 

Nephthys war außer sich und rannte los, um dem wimmernden Jaffa, den ich vorerst erledigt hatte, die Strahlenlanze zu entreißen. Doch ich hatte mehr Glück und erreichte ihn einen Augenblick vor ihr. Mit einer blitzartigen Bewegung griff sie nach dem Schaft der schweren Waffe und wollte ihn mir entreißen, doch ein orangefarbener Lichtblitz aus der anderen Ecke der Halle streckte sie rechtzeitig nieder, um ihr Vorhaben zu vereilteln. 

Eilig warf ich die leichtere Waffe weg und sah mich nach Nebiri um. 

Sie stand in der Ecke, aus der der Schuß abgegeben worden war, und zielte auf Bastet, doch sie feuerte die Stabwaffe nicht ab, die sie erbeutet hatte. Rechts und links von ihr lagen zwei Katzen-Jaffa, anscheinend beide tot. 

Blut rann aus Nebiris Nase, das sie achtlos mit dem Arm wegwischte. 

Zum ersten Mal seit wir uns kannten, wirkte sie verloren uns schwach. 

"Hast du Angst mich zu töten?", fragte Bastet in undefinierbar erhabenem Ton. 

"Hättest du in meiner Situation Angst?", zischte die schmutzige, blutende Frau zur Antwort und spieh der Goa'uld verächtlich vor die Füße. 

Bastet erlaubte sich ein Lächeln. "Wenn ich ein Mensch wäre, würde ich aus davor Furcht, einen _Gott _zu töten, sterben" 

Noch immer rührte sich neimand. Lediglich der Jaffa zu meiner Rechten keuchte, als er versuchte, sich aufzurichten. 

_Was sollte ich mit ihm tun?_

Ich wollte ihn nicht töten, obwohl er es wahrscheinlich sogar verdient hätte. Vorsichtig tastete ich am Rand seines Helmes entlang, bis dieser mit einem leisen Zischlaut nach hinten klappte und im Rückenteil des Panzers verschwand. Der kahlrasierte Schädel des jungen Mannes, dessen Antlitz nun zu Vorschein gekommen war, glänzte schweißnaß im fahlen Schein der Fackeln. Haß flackerten in den schwarzen Augen böse auf und erinnerte mich daran, daß die Wirkung der Beteubungssalve allmählich verklang. 

Mir blieb keine Zeit, um lange darüber nach zu denken, was ich mit dem Jaffa tun sollte, also ballte ich kurzentschlossen die Fäuste. Ich ließ sie in einer schnellen Bewegung auf sein Haupt herabsausen. Der Schlag ließ den Jaffa einen kurzen, halb unterdrückten Schrei ausstoßen, dann verstummte seine Stimme, die ohne den Helm weniger tief klang und furcheinflößend klang. Leblos sank die bewußtlose Gestalt zur Seite und schlug unter lautem Scheppern der Rüstung auf den harten Boden. 

Nebiri, abgelenkt von dem Geräusch, trat einen Schritt zurück, stolperte über einen der beiden toten Jaffa und prallte rücklinks gegen die harte Stein Wand. Einer der schweren Wandbehänge löste sich und donnerte auf die halb bewußtlose Frau nieder. 

Bastet nutzte ihre Chance, machte einen Satz nach vorn, riß ihr die Waffe aus der Hand und richtete sie auf Nebiri. Nun schien es egal zu sein, welche Informationen sie über die verhassten Aufständischen liefern mochte. Das einzige, was für Bastet noch zählte war, ihren eigenen Haß, ihre Wut an Nebri zu entladen, indem sie sie tötete. 

"Tel'rec, ka'thah!", rief die Goa'uld so laut, wie sie konnte, als sie sich bereit machte, die hilflos am Boden liegende Rebellin, die es gewagt hatte sie anzugreifen, entgültig auszulöschen. "Mach dich bereit zu sterben!" 

Ohne nach zu denken riß ich die Strahlenlanze in die Höhe und schoß. 

Die Salve traf Bastet direkt zwischen die Schulterblättern. Goldene Funken stoben durch die Luft und versengten ihr Fleisch. Ihr lebloser Körper kippte nach vorn. Dumpf prallte er gegen den Stein, aus dem der Fußboden bestand, und blieb ohne jegliches Anzeichen auf Leben liegen. 

Stille kehrte ein und überrollte mich förmlich mit ihrer mächtigen Gewalt. 

Ich konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, daß ich sie _getötet_ hatte! Mir wurde schwindelig. Übelkeit wallte in mir auf. Voller Abscheu warf ich die Stabwaffe so weit weg, wie möglich. Ich sank wie betäubt auf die Knie und begann unwillkürlich zu weinen. 

~ ~ 

"Ich weiß, wie dir zumute ist, A'nec", sprach Nebriris Stimme, die von weit her zu kommen schien. 

Leise ergänzte sie: "Es ist richtig so" 

"Was ist richtig? Daß ich sie kaltblütig ermordet habe?", gab ich beinahe schreihend wieder. 

"Ich meine, daß du weinst und daß du weißt, daß es falsch ist, jemanden umzubringen" Ihren Worten folgte ein heftiger Hustenanfall, der sie schüttelte. Dann herrschte wieder diese unheimliche Totenstille im Raum, die die Angst eisig meinen Rücken hinaufkriechen ließ. 

"Deshalb sind wir anders als _sie_?", fragte ich leise und blickte auf, um das Gesicht der einziegen vertrauten Seele in deisem Raum zu sehen. Nebiri nickte und hustete erneut. 

"A'nec, es ist Zeit", wisperte sie. 

"Zeit wofür?" 

"Um nach Hause zurück zu kehren" 

Ich nickte, wischte mir hastig über die feuchten Wangen und stand auf. 

"Wie kommen wir hier raus?" 

"Du mußt die Transportringe benutzen", diesmal klng ihre Stimme nicht mehr so stark, sondern zitterte merklich. 

"_Wie_?", fragte ich, während ich zu ihr ging und mich neben sie auf den Boden kauerte. Absichtlich kehrte ich Bastets Leiche den Rücken zu, denn ich wollte nicht an den grausamen Mord erinnert werden, den ich begangen hatte. 

"Neph- Nephthys trägt ... sie trägt einen blauen Stein am Handgelenk, du mußt ihn holen und ... der Stein, er aktiviert die Ringe, du mußt-", Nebiri konnte kaum noch sprechen. 

"Nein, du darfst nicht sterben", zwang ich mich zu sagen und blickte ihr in die Augen, die trübe in mein Gesicht schauten. Auch jetzt, wo Nebiri kaum Kraft geblieben war, um zu reden, schimmerte in ihrem Vergiß-mein-nicht-Blau die Hoffnung, die ihre Freundschaft seit ich hier war immer gegeben hatte. 

"Ich doch nicht, Kleiner", presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor und versuchte vergeblich zu lachen. 

Mir war klar, daß sie log, daß die Zeit drängte, von hier zu verschwinden. 

Also sprang auf ich, hastete so schnell ich konnte zur leblosen Nephthys und ergriff ihr Handgelenk. 

_Nichts, da war nichts. _

Schnell zerrte ich ihre andere Hand hervor und riß ihr den blauen Kristall, den Nebiri beschrieben hatte vom Arm herunter. Mit eiligen Schritten raste zurück in die Ecke der Halle, um Nebiri den Stein zu zeigen. Zufrieden nickte sie und lächelte schwach. 

"Was jetzt?" 

"Stell dich in die Mitte des ... des Rau-mes und fahre mit deiner Hand über den Stein, dann bringen dich die Ringe nach oben. Da sind Gleiter, Fluggeräte ... Du mußt eins nehmen und zum Tor und dann ..." 

"Was dann? _Nebiri!_" Ich schüttelte sie leicht, damit sie nicht das Bewußtsein verlor. Vorsichtig schob ich meine Hand zwischen Nebiris Hinterkopf und die Wand, um sie etwas aufzurichten. 

"Du mußt dich beeilen ... Geh zu den Gleitern, du mußt ... Die Steuerung ist leicht einfach den ..." 

Sie beumte sich auf, geschüttelt durch heftigen Husten. 

"_Nebiri!_", brüllte ich in ihr Gesicht, damit sie wach blieb, "Wie kommen wir hier weg!" 

"_Du_ ... Geh allein, ich schaffe es nicht mehr", wisperte sie kaum hörbar, "Halte dein Versprechen und geh!" 

"Nein, ich lasse dich nicht allein hier ster-" 

"Geh endlich! Kha'ret ist tot, begreif doch endlich, ich ... ich", ihre Stimme verstummte. Ihre Augen glänzten glasig und sie fing an zu weinen. 

"Bitte! Geh end-lich, ich bitte dich" 

"Ich will dich hier nicht zurücklassen!", brachte ich mühevoll heraus, während ich mit den Tränen kämpfte. 

"Nimm den Anhänger ... der Anhänger, ich schenke ihn dir, er hat ... er kann dir den Weg zeigen. Tut mir Leid, tut mir uned-lich Leid, ich wollte dir-" 

"Nein, es muß dir nicht Leid tun, ich hätte es verraten, wenn ich gewußt hätte, daß der Anhänger der Schlüssel ist. Sie hätten es erfahren, irgendwie", sagte ich leise, weil ich nicht wollte, daß sie sich aufregt. Nebriri - Joran - sollte in Frieden sterben dürfen. 

Auf einmal regte sie sich nicht mehr. _Nein_, sie durfte einfach noch nicht _tot_ sein! 

Ich hatte mich noch nicht einmal bedankt für alles, was sie für mich getan hatte. 

Wieder schossen Tränen in meine Augen und ich begann leise zu schluchzen. Vorsichtig umarmte ich sie, wiegte ihren Körper in meinen Armen sanft hin und her. 

"Danke", vernahm ich ein Flüstern. Ich spürte ihre Hand sanft über meine Wange streichen. "Danke, daß du um mich weinst" 

Leblos sank ihr Arm auf meine Schulter. 

Nebiri war tot und mit ihr starb auch ein Teil von mir. Ich hatte so vieles über das Leben von ihr gelernt, mehr als in den neunzehn Jahren, die ich schon existierte. 

"Danke auch dir", sagte ich leise und küßte sanft ihr fahles Gesicht. 

~ ~ 

Plötzlich vernahm ich ein Geräusch. Ich ließ Nebiris Körper sanft nach hinten sinken und wirbelte herum. Die Tür neben mir öffnete sich und gab den Blick auf die drei Jaffa frei, die den Raum vor einiger Zeit verlassen hatten. Ohne zu zögern sprang ich auf, rannte, so schnell mich meine müden Beine trugen, einige Meter zur Mitte des Raumes hinüber. 

Schon regnete es Stabwaffen-Salven und bläuliche Blitze von Eingang her. Eine orangefarbener Lichtball verfehlte nur knapp mein Schulter. Die Hitze versengte mir die Haut. 

Gerade als ein zweiter und dritter Blitz auf mich zu schossen, aktivierte ich die Ringe, indem ich mit den Fingern über den blauen Stein aus Nephthys Armband fuhr. 

Licht strahlte auf mich herab und Ringe, die an den Lichtkreis erinnerten, brachen aus der Decke hervor und zogen mich in einem unglaublich starken Wirbeln nach oben. Das letzte, das ich sah bevor mich der Sog völlig erfaßte, war, wie die zwei Salven mit dem massiven Transporterring direkt vor meinem Gesicht, kollidierten und Funken auf die Angreifer stoben. Nach einem letzten Blick, der mir verriet, daß ich mich nur noch wenige Zentimeter unter der Decke des Raumes befand, verlor ich die Angreifer aus den Augen. 

Gleich würde ich den Hangar erreichen, in dem die Flugmaschinen standen. Ich hoffte nur inständig, daß ich in der Lage sein würde, sie zu bedienen. Ansonsten wäre meine Flucht an diesem Punkt zu Ende und alles wäre vergeblich gewesen. 

~ ~ 

Fortsetzung folgt ... 


	3. Erinnerungen (B)

Haupttext

~ ~ 

Die Transporterringe stürzten aus dem silbrig blauen Nebel um mich zu Boden, lösten sich in Nichts auf, als sie auf den blanken, schwarzen Marmor aufprallten. Geräuschlos waren sie verschwunden, in dem Moment als ich beide Beine wieder fest auf der Erde stehen fühlte. Stoßweise Luft in und aus meiner Lunge pumpend, ließ ich meinen Körper auf die Knie sinken. Eine Welle der Erschöpfung durchlief meinen Körper, doch ich zwang mich wieder auf, um nach den Gleitern Ausschau zu halten. Die schwache Beleuchtung machte es den Augen schwer, den Inhalt des Hangars zu erfassen, falls er das überhaupt war. Langsam wurden die Formen klarer und aus der Dunkelheit schmolzen zwei Reihen aschfahler Maschinen, die wie riesige Fledermäuse von der Decke herabhingen. 

_Das müssen sie wohl sein._

__

__Ich drehte mich einmal um meine eigene Achse. Vielleicht gab es hier irgendwo ein Kontrollpult oder einen Schalter, um eins der Gefährte flugbereit zu machen. Viel Zeit würde mir jetzt nicht mehr bleiben, denn schließlich war ich den Wachen nur ganz knapp entkommen. Sicher war es für sie nur eine Frage von Minuten ein anderes Aktivierungsgerät für den Transporter aufzutreiben. Eine Möglichkeit, sie zu stoppen sah ich nicht, also mußte ich mich beeilen. Hastig rannte ich zwischen den Reihen der anathrazitgrauen Gleiter entlang. Vielleicht war einer auch ohne fremdes Zutun zum Abflug bereit. Hier und da stoppte ich in dem Glauben, irgendeine winzige Kontrollleuchte schwach aufblitzen oder eine Bewegung gesehen zu haben. Doch alles lag still, dunkel und reglos da wie zuvor. 

Mein Tempo flachte ab, verlangsamte sich immer mehr, bis ich schließlich zwischen den zwei letzten Gleitern zum Stehen kam. Ich konnte einfach nicht weiter. Verzweiflung mischte sich mit Erschöpfung und bitterer Angst, die mein Herz gegen die Rippen krachen ließ. Immer und immer wieder spürte ich es hart dagegenschlagen, als wolle es jeden einzelnen Knochen, der seinen Raum einengte, zertrümmern. 

In das Trommeln stimmte das Geräusch metallen scheppernder Rüstungen ein, die sich unaufhaltsam näherten. Sie so im Einklang zu vernehmen, war furchteinflößen. 

Es war einer dieser Momente, in denen man weiß, man muß sterben und kann nichts dagegen tun. 

Zum ersten Mal fragte ich ich mich ernstlich, warum ich nicht auf meinen Bruder gehört hatte damals, als wir das Tor entdeckten 

. 

_Er hat Recht gehabt, die ganze Zeit hat er Recht gehabt. Ich hätte einfach nicht weiter gehen dürfen, dann wäre jetzt alles in Ordnung. Mein Arm würde nicht schmerzhaft brennen, mein Herz nicht Rasen und Nebiri noch lebendig sein._

__

__Ich spürte das Feuer des Schmerzes mein Rückrat hinauf kriechen. Alles drehte sich. Meine Hand schnappte, als ich taumelte, nach dem dünnen Geländer, das den Bereich für die Gleiter abgrenzte. Knapp bekam ich es zu fassen und schlang meine Finger fest um das eiskalte Metall. Der Schwindel betäubte mich ein wenig, so daß ich die massive Stange kaum noch spürte. 

_Wenn du fällst, bist du tot. Wenn du fällst, bist du tot. Wenn du fällst, bist du tot..._

__

__Mein Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren, doch mehr als diese Worte bekam er nicht zusammen, bis schließlich die Realität wieder in mein Bewußtsein eintauchte. Der Schwindel hörte auf, doch das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit klang keines Wegs ab. 

Das Stampfen der schweren Stiefeln, rollte wie grollender Donner heran. Wie Erdbeben erschütterte das dumpfe Geräusch meinen Körper, der schwach 

_Nur noch wenige Schritte, wenige Augenblicke und ich werde sterben._

_Wahrscheinlich werde ich Nebiri dann in der ewigen Verdammnis Gesellschaft leisten_, dachte ich bei mir. _Und alles ist umsonst gewesen! Geschichte ist gezwungen sich zu wiederholen, das sehe ich jetzt ein, vorallem, wenn die Menschen die selben Fehler wie in ihrer Vergangenheit machen._

__

__Etwa Dunkles, hünenhaft Großes bog um die erste Reihe der Fluggeräte, steuerte geradewegs auf mich zu. Das Dämmerlicht wurde schwach von der grauschwarzen Gestalt zurückgeworfen, doch lag sie noch immer in tiefem Schatten. Ein Jaffa. Auch ohne ihn klar erkennen zu können, wußte ich, daß es er war. Ein Jaffa, ein Krieger, ein Mörder im Auftrag der Götter. 

Je näher er mir kam, desto klarer wurde das Bild des Mannes, der mein Lebenslicht in kurzer Zeit löschen würde. 

Ein muskulöser, schlanker Körper steckte in der Rüstung, deren Silouhette sanft glomm und sich hell gegenüber den Gleitern abzeichnete. Das Gesicht war unter einer Tiermaske verborgen, die die Form eines Katzenschädels nachahmte. Also war es eine von Bastets Wachen. 

Haß wallte in mir auf. In diesem törichten Anflug und Wut und Schmerz, gaben meine Finger das Stück Geländer, an das ich mich klammerte, frei. Ich wollte aufrecht und wie ein echter Ta sterben. Meine Muskeln zogen sich zusammen, jede Faser meines Körpers spannte sich. 

Er was nur noch zwanzig, vielleicht noch dreißig Meter von mir entfernt. Geschmeidig schritt der Jaffa voran, die Strahlenlanze fest in der Hand, zum Abschuß bereit. 

_Wie eine große Raubkatze auf der Jagd... wie ein Tiger..._

__

__Ich schloss meine Augen. Vielleicht linderte das die lähmende Angst vor dem Sterben etwas oder es erleichterte, sich mit dem drohenden Tod abzufinden. 

Ich hörte das Sirren der Waffe. Gleich würde er feuern, gleich... 

~ ~ 


	4. Erinnerungen (C)

Haupttext

~ ~ 

_Er schießt nicht. Warum bringt er mich nicht um?_

__

__Unwillkürlich öffneten sich meine Augen, als ich erkannte, daß etwas nicht stimmte. Da stand er, die Waffe nach unten gerichtet, als habe er nie vorgehabt, mich zu erschießen. Seine schlanke Gestalt wirkte kaum größer als ich aus der Nähe betrachet, was ihn weitaus weniger bedrohlich machte. Reglos wartete der Jaffa. 

Dann plötzlich fuhr seine linke Hand zu seinem Hals, wo ein flaschengrüner, flacher Edelstein glühte. Seine Finger beschrieben eine fließende Kreisbewegung darauf und das Katzengesicht verschwand im Rückenpanzer der Rüstung. 

Das blasse Antlitz eines Jünglings mit honigblondem, straff zurückgebundenem Haar kam zum Vorschein. Auf seiner Stirn prangte ein Ornament, das an einen stilisierten Katzenkopf erinnerte. Darunter glänzten Augen, ebenso smaragdgrün wie der Stein unter seinem spitzen Kinn. Auf ihnen lag der Schein von Ruhe und Überlegenheit. Kein Muskel zuckte, es war sogar unmöglich festzustellen, ob er überhaupt atmete. 

Ich sog die Luft stoßweise ein, wagte nicht mich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu rühren oder eine falsche Bewegung zu machen. 

"Du hast Angst", sagte er und setzte ein feixendes Lächeln auf. Seine Stimme war glockenhell und seltsam sanft, als vertraute mir dieser Jaffa, als sähe der Krieger keines Wegs seinen Feind in mir. 

"Und wenn schon. Fühlst du dich jetzt stark, Jaffa? Fühlst du dich überlegen?", spieh ich ihm in sein junges Gesicht. Zweifellos klang ich mutiger, als ich in Wirklichkeit war. Ich hätte aufgeben können, aber ich wollte ihm diese Genugtuung keines Falls verschaffen. Also spielte ich den Helden, der ich nicht war, der ich jetzt auch nie mehr sein wollte. 

_Welch Leichtsinn..._

"Nebiri hatte Recht mit dem, was sie über dich gesagt hat. Du bist mutig", entgegnete der Tiger jetzt beinahe schon grinsend, "Sie wußte scheinbar, was passieren würde und daß sie es nicht schafft und hat mich gestern in eine Nachricht gebeten wenigstens dich lebend hier raus zu bringen" Seine schweren behandschuhten Finger legten sich auf meine Schulter. 

Reflexartig zuckte ich zusammen, schreckte einen wackeligen Schritt zurück. 

"_Warum_ sollte ich _dir_ glauben, daß du von ihr kommst? Beweise, was du mir gesagt hast" Die Worte kamen nur zögerlich aus meinem Mund, meine Stimme bebte hörbar. 

"Gut, wie du willst", meinte der Junge locker und legte seine Stabwaffe ab, "Wir habe nicht mehr viel Zeit. Sie brauchen nur noch ein paar Minuten, um die Tore des Hangars aufzubrechen oder die Energiequelle der Ringe zu reaktivieren" 

Wie auf Kommando erklang ein dumpfes, schrammendes Geräusch von weit hinten im Raum, wo ich dir Türen vermutete. Ich drehte mich um, um die Lage in Augenschein zu nehmen. Noch waren die dunkelgrauen Flügel des Portals fest verschlossen, doch wahrscheinlich würde in kurzer Zeit ein Schwadron bis an die Zähne bewaffneter Krieger hereinbrechen. 

Nur mühsam brachte ich meine Antwort heraus: "Ich ... gut, in Ordnung. Ich glaube dir, _Jaffa_" 

Ein Scheppern ließ mich herumfahren. 

"_Was-?_"_,_ entschüpfte es meiner Kehle, als mir aufging, was passiert war. 

Der Brustpanzer des Katzenkämpfers war geräuschvoll neben die Lanze gefallen und gerade löste der Junge mir gegenüber die Schnallen an seinen Stiefeln. 

"Was soll das werden, _Jaffa_?" 

"Sie werden auf dich schießen und ohne meine Rüstung schaffst du's keine zwei Minuten. Hier zieh das an", forderte er mit seiner Knabenstimme auf und reichte mir den linken Schuh und den metallenen Schienbeinschutz. 

"Und nenn' mich nicht _Jaffa_, Kleiner. Mein Name ist Nadih'b, verstanden?" 

"Wie du willst", meinte ich nur, ließ mich auf den Boden sinken und streifte den harten Stahl über mein Wandenbein, dann den Stiefel über meine Zehen. 

Das Pochen und Scharren von draußen nahm zu. Die Torflügel rasselten, bebten förmlich unter den Schlägen der Jaffakrieger, die sich wuchtig dagegenwarfen. 

"Verdammt, beeil dich", herrschte Nadih'b und schleuderte weitere Teile seiner Rüstung vor meine Füße. 

Hastig schloß ich die Schnallen des Beinschoners, legte den anderen an und glitt in den zweiten Schuh. 

Am Geländer neben mir zerrte ich mich auf die Füße, beugte mich nach vorn, um einen der metallenen Schutzpanzer aufzuheben, doch ich hielt zögernd inne, als ich zu dem Krieger neben mir aufblickte. 

Nadih'b war dabei sein Kettenhemd abzulegen, zog es über seinen Kopf, von dem ein ellenlanger Zopf honiggoldnenen Haares über seine schmalen Schultern fiel. 

Ich blinzelte verwundert, als es laut auf den Marmor prallte. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen die blasse, schlanke Gestalt anzustarren. 

_Das... das ist unmöglich!_

__

__Unter den glänzenden, blaugrauen Stoff, der unter dem feinmaschigen Stahlgeflecht erschien, zeichneten sich nicht wie erwartet ein muskulöser Bauch und eine flache, gestählte Brust ab, sondern eine Tallie und ein waschechter Busen! 

"Du. Bist. Eine...", presste ich fassungslos heraus. 

"Eine _Frau_? Ja, Kleiner, ich bin eine. Noch nie 'nen weiblichen Jaffa gesehen, hm?" 

Verwirrt schüttelte ich den Kopf, so daß meine langen schwarzen Haare in mein Gesicht fielen. 

Er... _sie_ lachte auf, strich sich mit den Fingern über das Symbol auf der Stirn. Dann stemmte sie ihre Hände in die Hüfte und lächelte mich offenherzig an. 

"Ich bin die Urenkelin einer Ta, die bei Apophis' Angriff verschleppt wurde. Als ich sechs war, ging Bastet die Mienen inspizieren und entdeckte mich, wie ich auf einem Felsvorsprung drei Meter über einem Abgrund balancierte. Ich hatte keinerlei Angst dabei und später auch nicht vor ihr, nichtmal nachdem ich mit ansehen mußte, wie sie meine Mutter ermordet hat. Sie nahm mich mit, schickte mich in eins der Ausbildungslager und tat mir schließlich das an meinem zwölften Geburtstag an" 

Nadih'b schob den Stoff nach oben. Zwei lange, tiefe Schnitte kreuzten sich in der Bauchdecke der jungen Frau. Plötzlich regte sich etwas zwischen den Hautlappen. Ein grauer Wurm mit einem fahlen Kranz aus Sporen an seinem Schädel zeigte sich, fauchte bösartig. 

Meine Füße machten erneut einen unwillkürlichen Satz nach hinten, weg von diesem Monstrum. 

Rasch zwang die Kriegerin _es_ mit den Händen zurück, was ihr sichtlich Schmerzen bereitete. 

"Bastet ist eine _Königin_. Sie kann Menschen in Jaffa verwandeln und als lebende Brutkästen für ihre Nachkommen mißbrauchen", sagte sie, zerrte ihr eng anliegendes Oberteil herunter, dann hob sie das Kettenhemd vom Boden auf und drückte es mir in die Hand. 

Mir war speihübel, doch ich kämpfte das Würgen, das der Ekel mir bereitete, beiseite. Das Anziehen der schweren Rüstung erleichterte es, sich gegen die Abscheu zu wehren. Bereitwillig half mir Nadih'b die Schnallen zu schließen, nachdem Brust- und Rückenteil fest am Körper anlagen. Das Metallgewebe des Panzerhemdes sank tief in die Haut ein. Doch der Schmerz versiegte schon wenige Sekunden darauf wieder, als sich meine Muskeln anspannten, um das Gewicht des Stahls auszugleichen. 

Nadih'b legte beide Hände auf meine Schultern und blickte mir fest in die Augen. Ihr Flaschengrün sprühte förmlich vor Konzentration und heller Erregung. 

"Ich gehöre zu den Rebellen, seit mir klar geworden ist, wie sehr ich die Goa'uld hasse." Sie senkte die Stimme, schlug die Augen nieder. Ein trauriges Seufzen folgte. 

"Nephthys und Bastet haben mich gezwungen, meinen eigenen Bruder zu töten, nur weil er ein Mädchen liebte, daß man für eine Rebellin hielt. Du erinnerst mich an ihn, weißt du? Vielleicht helfe ich dir ja deshalb auch, mein Freund, obwohl es eigentlich glatter Selbstmord ist", zischte sie mit einem bitteren Unterton in den Worten. 

"Ich hasse sie so sehr!", murmelte Nadih'b halb unterdrückt. 

_Haß. _

__

Diese drei Buchstaben kreiselten in meinem Verstand und klammerten sich um meine Gedanken. Manchmal war Haß das simpelste Motiv, daß einen bewegte, die Seiten zu wechseln. 

__

_Vielleicht etwas zu einfach..._

"Wenn du sie so _haßt_, warum trägst du dann immer noch dieses... dieses _Ding_ in dir?" 

Skepsis sprudelte in meinem Verstand auf, bewegte mich, ihr nicht völlig zu vertrauen. 

_Das ist alles zu verrückt und verwirrend, um es glauben zu könen!_

__

__"Ich würde sterben ohne das _Ding_, wie du es nennst. So und jetzt genug. Wenn wir noch lange plaudern, erwischen sie uns beide und wir sind schneller tot, als uns lieb ist. Ich zeig' dir wie man so 'ne Kiste steuert und dann haust du ab, klar?" 

__

_ Sie meint es anscheinend ernst. Vielleicht sollte ich ihr _wirklich_ vertrauen._

Automatisch nickte ich, um zu zeigen, daß ich zustimmte. 

Nadih'b erwiderte erfeut die Geste. Die Finger der jungen Frau, der _Tigerin_, glitten sanft meine Arme hinab und berührten dann beinahe zuversichtlich die Schwinge eines der leblosen Flugobjekte neben uns. 

"Du kommst nicht mit?", sprudelte es erst jetzt entsetzt aus mir heraus. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis ich ihre Aussage innerlich verarbeitet hatte 

"Nein, ist zu gefährlich. Außerdem nütze ich den Rebellen hier mehr als in deiner Heimat, Kleiner. Du wirst mich nierderschlagen, sobald du-" 

"_Niederschlagen?_ Warum sollte ich?" 

"Du schlägst mich nieder und ich erzähl' denen, du hättest mich überwältigt und wärst abgehauen mit meiner Rüstung. So sind wir beide aus dem Schneider, _hoffe ich_" Nadih'bs Stimme klang ernst, aber nicht genug, um mich zu überzeugen. 

"_Nein_", widersprach ich entschieden. Ich wollte ihr nicht weh tun, selbst wenn ich sie erst seit ein paar Minuten kannte. 

"Doch. Eine andere Möglichkeit gibt es nunmal nicht, _kapiert_? Los, komm mit. Ich zeig' dir, was du tun mußt" 

Diesmal wagte ich nicht, ihr zu widersprechen. Sie mochte eine Frau sein, aber sie war immer noch ein Jaffa und damit gefährlich. Es kam mir beinahe so vor, als streichle ich einen Tiger. 

_Verdammt! Mir bleibt gar nichts anderes übrig, als zu tun, was sie sagt. _

__

Nadih'b platzierte ihre Hand auf dem Geländer vor den Gleitern, drehte daran. Die Ummantelung klappte zuück und ein blauer, leuchtender Schalter kam zum Vorschein. Ihr Finger streiften das saphierfarbene Licht und der die Maschine direkt dahinter erwachte zum Leben. Bedrohlich nah an uns schwang die Schwinge der düster glimmenden Fledermaus vorbei. Hebearme buchsierten den Flieger in die richtige Lage, dann senkte er sich und das gläserne Verdeck schob sich lautlos wie von Geisterhand nach oben. 

"Rein mit dir, Kleiner", kommandierte die Jaffa in eindringlichem Tonfall und drängte mich nach vorn. 

Ich stieß schmerzhaft mit dem Knie gegen die Luke. Nur mühsam unterdrückte ich, den Drang laut zu fluchen und kletterte hinein. 

Das Gefährt war größer, als es von außen wirkte. Ich rutschte nervös auf dem breiten lederüberzogenen Sitz hin und her. Nervös lehnte ich mich zurück, aber trotzdem vibrierte die Rüstung heftig mit meinen Zittern. Muskeln spannten sich, der Blick wurde schärfer als zu vor. 

Mein Körper wußte scheinbar besser, wie er sich unter Kontrolle halten ließ, als mein Verstand. 

Es war beinahe so, als könne ich die Adrinalinstöße, die mein Blut überströmten, nicht mehr zügeln. 

"Hier, Junge, das ist die Steuerung", Nadih'b wies auf einen flachen, beweglichen Schalter und drückte meine Hand darauf. 

"Damit kanns du die Richtung bestimmen. Die Höhe veränderst du mit dem hier. Schiebst du den Regler nach oben, steigt der Gleiter, alles klar?" 

Ich nickte, berührte zaghaft den Hebel. Das Metall fühlte sich trotz der schweren Handschuhe noch eis kalt an. 

"Hör' mir genau zu, sonst wirst du seine armselige Haut niemals retten können. Die Anzeige in der Mitte ist so eingestellt, daß das Sternentor automatisch lokalisiert wird. Das da. Der rote Punkt da ist es. Du mußt den Gleiter so steuern, daß das Signal genau im Zentrum des schirms ist. Kleiner, ich denk', du schaffst da schon irgendwie" 

Ich hob gerade zu einer Antwort an, doch die junge Frau fiehl mir ins Wort. Sie mußte lauter sprechen, weil die Geräusche von der Tür her bereits zu einem gewaltigen Lärm angewachsen waren. 

"Das Wichtigste noch; Das Tor wird unter Umständen bewacht, also solltest du auf einem Plateau in der Nähe landen. Wenn du nah genug dran bist, wirf das hier vor die Füße der Jaffa. Es wird sie blenden und du kannst abhauen" 

Ich nahm die kleine, bleischwere Kugel in Empfang, verstaute sie sicher zwischen meinen Füßen und nickte Nadih'b zuversichtlich zu. 

"Ohne dich wäre ich nie so weit gekommen. Hab' Dank, Nadih'b", sagte ich so feierlich wie möglich. Ich war nie gut im Abschiednehmen gewesen. Jetzt spürte ich nur ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen. 

_Ich will dir nicht weh tun müssen, Nadih'b, nicht nachdem du dein Leben für mich eingesetzt hast. Aber..._

__

"Auf Wiedersehen, Kleiner. Grüß' die Neue Heimat von den Kindern der Altern, hörst du?", flüsterte sie leise, küßte mich sanft auf die Stirn. Dann zwang sie mir den schweren schaft ihrer Strahlenlanze in die Hand, senkte ihr Haupt. Ihr Gesicht lag zwar im Schatten, aber ich konnte trotzdem ihre Anspannung darin sehen. Die Züge wirkten hoch konzentriert und voller Würde. Da war keine Spur von Angst zu erkennen. 

Sie war bereit. War ich es auch? 

~ ~ 


	5. Erinnerungen (D)

~ ~ 

__

__Am liebsten würde ich jetzt schreien, aber meine Kehle war wie versiegelt. Kein laut drang heraus. 

Nichts. 

_Vergib mir!_

__

Mein Arm holte mit Schwung aus. Die Waffe lag schwer in der Hand, ließ sich kaum heben. 

_Nicht zu stark. Nicht. Zu. Stark._

__

Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Das Metall sauste herab, es gab einen knirschend dumpfen Ton. Nadih'b stürzte zu Boden. Ihr Körper war leblos in sich zusammengesunken. Ihre Augebraue war aufgeplatzt und blutete leicht. 

Instinktiv spang ich auf, doch inmitten der Bewegung hielt ich inne. Ich durfte nicht aussteigen, um nach ihr zu sehen. Das wäre glatter Selbstmord. Die einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit hatte ich jetzt und eine solche Chance würde nie wiederkehren. 

Nocheinmal wanderten meine Augen über ihre bleiche Gestalt. 

_Sie... atmet?!_

__

__Tatsächlich hob und senkte sich die Brust der Jaffa sacht. Sie lebte. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, ausgerechnet sie getötet zu haben. Schließlich war das Risiko jemanden zu erschlagen bei dem Gewicht der Stabwaffe beträchtlich. 

Ich würde nie wieder töten, das schwor ich mir. Nicht einmal, wenn mein Leben davon abhinge. 

_Nie wieder! Unter keinen Umständen kann und will ich noch einmal, jemandem das Leben nehmen._

__

__Der Blick schweifte von ihr ab und geradeaus, wo sich langsam das Tor des Hangars nach draußen hin öffnete. Die breiten anthrazitgrauen Schiebetüren rauschten unter leisem Knirschen nach ob und unten. Wie ein gewaltiges Maul lag die breit Luke vor mir, ich mußte nur noch hindurch gelangen. 

Durch den Spalt schien die gräulich trübe Farbe des Himmels herein, der sich schwach in der Verdeckscheibe des Gleiters spiegelte. 

_So. Gleich geht es los, _schoß es mir durch den Kopf als sich die gewölbte Glasscheibe mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung senkte und zischend die Pilotenkanzel verschloß. 

Für einen kurzen Moment zögerte ich. Panische Angst davor abzustürzen schnürte mir die Kehle zu und lähmte meine Gedanken. 

Als wäre ich eine Maschine, langten beide Hände nach vorn und platzierten sich automatisch auf den Armaturen. Vorsichtig testete ich die Steuerung, schwebte langsam von den Greifarmen weg durch den Ausgang, als plötzlich der Flieger heftig und sehr steil nach unten absackte. 

Reflexartig presste ich den Regler hach oben. 

_Bitte, laß es funktionieren. Bitte!_

__

__Ich schloß die Augen, bereit auf die Felsen zu prallen, auf denen die Pyramiden ruhten. Starr vor Furcht wartete ich. 

Zwei Sekunden vergingen. Drei. Fünf. Zehn. Zwanzig... 

_Kein Aufprall._

__

__Die Stimme, kaum mehr als ein brüchiges Flüstern, brachte gerade so zustande: "Ich habe es geschafft", als ich die Augen wieder auf machte und sah, daß sich der Gleiter in einer scharfen Aufwärtskurve befand. 

Vorsichtig korrigierte die linke Hand die Flugbahn in eine zügige Geradeausbewegung genau auf das Tor zu. 

Mit etwas Glück würde ich es außer Sichtweite schaffen, ehe die Jaffa den Hangar stürmten. Hoffnungsvoll spähte ich zur Pyramide zurück, die nun schon ein ganzes Stück hinter mir lag. Nichts zu sehen. Zumindest _noch_ nicht. 

Erleichtert sank ich in den ledernen Pilotensitz und versuchte krampfhaft zu vergessen, dass hundert Meter unter mir die grauen Klippen wie Speerspitzen in den Himmel ragten. 

_Wenn der Flieger ins Trudeln gerät und du auf den Felsen stürtzt... Nein! Denk nicht darüber nach, hörst du A'nec? Vergiss es einfach...Durchatmen._

__

__Die Luft in der Kanzel hatte einen metallischen Beigeschmack. Ein schwaches Brennen lief meinen Rachen hinunter und brachte mich zum Husten. Diese Gleiter mußten aud Naquada sein, dem Mineral, von dem Nebiri gesprochen hat. 

_Nebiri..._

__

__Ein Bild von ihrem Gesicht stieg in mir auf. Wie fest entschlossen und sanft es zugleich gewesen war. Sich an die Erinnerung zu klammern, half die schwindelerregende Höhe zu vergessen und wieder Hoffnung zu verspüren. Jetzt wollte ich erst recht nicht aufgeben. Ich würde es schaffen, Nebiri zu liebe. Sie hatte ihr Leben eingesetzt, um mich zu retten und dieses Opfer sollte nicht umsonst gewesen sein. 

"Gleich habe ich es geschafft. Nur noch einen Augenblick und die Mission ist erfüllt. Dann ist die neue Heimat wieder sicher", versprach ich ihr leise mit Zuversicht in den Worten. 

~ ~ 


	6. Erinnerungen (E)

~ ~ 

Alles bebte. Armaturen. Verdeck. Die Rüstung und die bleierne Kugel, die ich von Nadih'b hatte. 

Ungeheure Kräft schleuderten mich hin und her. Mein Körper prallte gegen die Wände und ich schrie entsetzt auf. Schneller, immer schneller überschlug sich der Gleiter, wurden die Stöße härter und schmerhafter. Mein Kopf schmetterte heftig gegen die unzerbrechlich Scheibe 

Einen Moment lang rauschte alles an mir vorbei und es wurde ganz still um mich. Dann verschwamm das Bild vor meinen Augen. Schwarze Flecken flimmerten überall. 

"Das Tor. Nadih'b, wo ist das Tor?", stammelte ich benebelt, als könne es mir helfen aus dem grauenerregenden Alptraum dieses Fluges zu erwachen. 

Langsam drohte ich bewußtlos zu werden. Ein Gefühl völliger Taubheit befiehl mich im selben Moment, in dem ich die Augen schloß. 

_Vielleicht ist es das beste, wenn... ich sterbe..._

__

Es tat weh, so zu denken. Furcht und Verzweiflung erstickten meinen Entschluß, mich mit dem Tod abzufinden. Nein, ich konnte, ich durfte, ich wollte einfach nicht so enden. 

Plötzlich war mir klar, wie sehr ich am Leben hing, wie schmerzlich und sinnlos dessen Verlust sein würde. Meine Gedanken sammelten sich an diesem Punkt und wurden klarer. Das Gefühl nahm langsam mehr und mehr Raum in meinem Bewußtsein ein, wurde scharf und schneiden. Irgendwie kalt. 

__

_Ist es dieser Gedanke, der mir so weh tut oder ist es-?_

__

__Schlagartig öffnete ich meine Augen und erwachte aus eine Art Dämmerzustand. 

Eisiger Dampf stob mir ins Gesicht. Der Steuerhebel war beschädigt und aus den abgerissenen Leitungen strömte unaufhörlich eine bläuliche Flüssigkeit, die sich unweigerlich zu einer unsichtbaren Nebelwolke veflüchtigte. Langsam brachte mich die Kälte wieder zu klarem Verstand. Etwas mußte geschehen, sofort, sonst würde ich bald erfrieren. 

Ich zerrte einen der schweren, klammen Handschuhe von meinen allmählich blau anlaufenden Fingern. Langsam und unter großer Anstrengung hob ich den Arm. Ich schien zu erstarren, durch das Gas, das bald die ganze Kanzel erfüllte und als azurfarbene Tropfen am Glas kondensierte. Eisblumen formten sich daraus, die auf der matt glänzenden Oberfläche der Scheiben schimmerten. 

_Schneller, A'nec! Du mußt dich beeilen!_

__

"Ich-", keuchte ich leise. Mein Atem wallte als weißer Rauch vor meinem Gesicht und verschwand augenblicklich. Die Kälte schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Alle Rippen schmerzten und nur noch Zentimeter trennten meine Hand von der defekten Leitung. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Zu atmen wagte ich nicht. 

"Ich-wer-de-nicht-ster-ben", war das letzte, das ich herauspresste, bevor ich mit letzter Krafte, den Handschuh über den Hebel und das Leck stülpte. Sofort flaute der eisige Luftstrom ab, es wunde ein wenig wärmer. 

Es blieb keine Zeit, sich darüber zu freuen, denn erneut schüttelte eine Windböe die Maschine. Der eiserne Vogel geriet ins Trudeln, drohte an den Felsklüften zu beiden Seiten zu zerschellen. Ich mußte den Gleiter stabilisieren. Schlotternd ergriff ich den Steuerhebel. Der Handschuh, der ihn umschloß, war glashart, eisverkrustet. Anscheinend funktionierte die Steuerung noch, wenn auch etwas verzögert in der Reaktion. 

Hastig versuchte ich die Eis überzognene Frontscheibe zu befreien, um heraus finden zu können, in welcher Lage sich der Gleiter nun befand. 

- Doch ohne Erfolg. Das Glas war zu kalt. Jeder Zentimeter, den meine steifen Finger frei kratzten, überforhr sofort von neuem mit einer Schicht kristallisierenden Wasserdampfes. Ich mußte sofort handeln, sonst würde ich mich unweigerlich dem Augenblick meines Todes gegenüber sehen. 

Mir blieb keine andere Wahl, als mir auf andere Weise einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Unablässig tickte mein Verstand. Er war klarer als je zuvor und arbeitete mit unglaublicher Schnelligkeit. 

Die Kälte schmerzte in den Lungen und meine Augen tränten. Doch ich spürte kaum noch, was mit mir geschah. Denn ich beschränkte mich nur noch auf das Treffen einer einzigen Entscheidung, die mich entweder retten oder umbringen würde. 

_Sehen, Hören, Riechen, Schmecken, Fühlen, _das alles gab es in diesem Augenblick nicht mehr. Selbst der Schmerz, der meine Glieder erfüllte, war mir vollkommen gleichgültig. Wie von Geisterhand geführt, beschrieb meine nackte Hand einen Kreis auf dem Stein am Kragen der Rüstung, der außerhalb meines Bewußtseins leuchtend grün glühte. Ein leises, metallisches Zischen ließ den schweren Helm über meine Augen sinken. Nur wenige Sekunden verstrichen, vielleicht genau so viele wie mir jetzt noch geblieben waren. 

In einem plötzlichen Impuls schnappte meine Hand nach der bleiernen Kugel, die mir Nadih'b überlassen hatte, um meine Feinde zu blenden. Die Schleuderbewegungen hatten sie am den Sitz katapultiert, wo sie jetzt unruhig bebend neben meinem Bein ruhte. Es kam auf den richtigen Moment an und darauf, dass dieses Objekt die Jaffa zumindest solange ablenkte, wie es mein riskanter Plan vorsah. Wie in Trance schaute ich auf zur silbrig blau vereisten Scheibe über meinem Kopf. Ich registrierte drei dunkle Flecken, die unablässig dort oben im Kreis wirbelten; die Gleiter meiner Verfolger. 

_Es gibt nur diese eine Chance, mich zu retten und den Feind zu vertreiben. Es muß jetzt geschehen, sonst ist es zu spät!_

__

__~ ~ 


End file.
